Sin darme cuenta, me he enamorado
by Roquel
Summary: Yaoi 1X2... ¿Que Heero esta a punto de casarse?. Relena tiene algo que ver con esto. Que es lo que quiere Duo. Acaso siente algo por el soldado perfecto... Y que es lo que dice Heero ¿Esta de acuerdo? o al menos ¿Esta enterado?Capitulo Unico


SIN DARME CUENTA, ME HE ENAMORADO  
Por Roquel  
  
Las luces de colores, el ruido de los juegos mecanicos, las risas de niños, jovenes y adultos rompían el silencio que deseaba entrar en la colonia. La feria y el circo, que habían llegado hace unas 6 semanas revivía el sentimiento de alegría que se había alejado a causa de la guerra. Hace dos meses que la guerra había terminado y al parecer todo regresaba a la normalidad. Los cinco chicos ahora expilotos gundam habían decidido quedarse en L4, para tomar unas vacaciones, Quatre les había ofrecido su casa y todos ellos habían aceptado gustosos, después de todo no tenían otro lugar a donde ir, las hermanas del joven rubio habían hecho un viaje a la tierra para poder admirarla, y en la casa solo habitaban los cinco mas los sirvientes del heredero.  
  
Había un gran movimiento esa noche, todos corrían de un juego a otro, esperaban la siguiente función del circo, o hacían cola para conseguir algún dulce tipico de esos lugares, pero entre toda la multitud se distinguía un joven, con unos pantalones de mezclilla no muy ajustados, una playera blanca ajustada que marcaba su abdomen muy bien formado, en una especie de lavadero, sobre ella llevaba una chamara de mezclilla del mismo color que su pantalón, un azul electrico, había crecido, era delgado, su cintura era estrecha, su pecho no era muy robusto pero si atletico, una de sus manos estaba dentro de su chamarra mientras que la otra sostenía una bolsa de plastico, caminaba lentamente evitando chocar con la multitud, cuando pudo ver el circo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero no detuvó su caminata. ¿Que era lo que más llamaba la atención de ese joven? su tez color crema, suave y delicada, su cuerpo perfecto, su rostro muy bien detallado con algunos mechones de su cabello que lo cubrían magistralmente, el raro color de sus ojos, unos ojos de color violeta con cierto brillo especial, o tal vez su larga cabellera castaña sujeta firmemente en una trenza que llegaba a su cadera, algo en verdad sorprendente para un joven de su edad, alguien que lo viera por primera vez no pensaría que ese joven hubiera sido un piloto gundam.  
  
Llegó a una cafetería, ese lugar a donde ellos siempre iban, donde siempre llegaban antes de anochecer y eran sacados del lugar por que era necesario cerrar, era un lugar algo pequeño pero muy divertido, tenía un gran ventanal que daba vista a la calle, muchas mesas para seis personas lo adornaban, en el centro estaba la barra, pero él se dirigió directamente a una de las mesas con vista a ese ventanal, colocó su compras a un lado suyo, su codo se apoyó en la mesa para ayudar a su mano a sostener el peso de su cabeza, su mano quedo cerca de su boca, mientras su mirada se perdía a través de la ventana.  
  
- Puedo tomar su orden - le preguntó la mesera que había llegado, el joven ni siquiera había notado su presencia, al oir su pregunta, el muchacho trenzado no se movió de su posición solamente giro su cara para encontrar a la persona que había hablado, era una mujer de mediana edad, su cabello era corto y chino, era un poco obesa, pero su expresión denotaba cierta alegría, llevaba un traje azul cielo con un delantal blanco y un pequeño gorro del mismo color.  
- Un refresco - fue lo único que contesto, y de nuevo volteó su mirada hacia la ventana  
  
La mesera se alejó en el acto, mientras preparaban la orden, muchas dudas llegaron a su mente, ella había visto muchas veces a ese joven pero siempre estaba acompañado por otros 4 muchachos de su misma edad y ahora estaba ahí sólo, él siempre reía y hacía reír a sus acompañantes y ahora no había una sonrisa en su rostro solamente una seña de tristeza, y por último él siempre comía más que los demás juntos, y ahora solamente deseaba una bebida, llamaron su atención cuando le dieron la orden, regresó a la mesa del joven y colocó el vaso con la bebida, llevaba un popote, unos cuantos hielos y una sustancia de color cáfe claro, también dejó una servilleta a su lado, pero permaneció unos instantes mirandolo fijamente, sin atreverse a preguntar. Dúo giro su vista de para ver quien lo veia tan fijamente y por que.  
  
- Y sus amigos - sus palabras salieron sin querer, lo dijo sin tratar de darle mucha importancia.  
  
Dúo se quedó con su mirada fija en la mujer que habia llamado su atención, recordó lo feliz que se había sentido al estar con sus amigos, el reír con Quatre, platicar con Trowa, verlos a ellos tomarse de la mano y de vez en cuando compartir un beso, haciendo bromas a Wufei para después tratar de escapar y evitar su venganza o convenciendo al chino de no entrenarlo, o el tratar de conversar con Heero, el discutir con él y también molestarlo, Intentando hacerlo reír, o alejar al soldado perfecto de su portátil y convencerlo de que la guerra había terminado y no era necesario seguir buscando información. Sin notarlo una ligera sonrisa jugó por aparecer en su rostro. Después recordó que la mujer aun esperaba una respuesta, su sonrisa empezó a desaparecer cuando contestó a la mesera.  
  
- Estan ocupados - No fue una mentira, él nunca miente, pero cuando terminó su respuesta, el giro de nuevo su cara para encontrarse frente a frente con la ventana, y perderse con la gente que pasaba, la señora se retiró entendiendo que era el final de la conversación, aunque todavía tenía algunas dudas.  
  
Dúo miró su reloj eran las diez para las siete, antes de mirar de nuevo fijamente el vidrio, cuando en él se reflejo la silueta de la mesera que se alejaba, su mirada se concentró en el cielo, un cielo mecanizado, el cielo de la colonia, y recordó el porque estaba ahi sólo y el porque de su tristeza. Había sido todo tan divertido, pero no todo dura para siempre, hace una semana Relena había hecho su aparición junto con su hermano, él se había divertido con Quatre, Trowa, Wufei e inclusive con Zech, pero algo le había molestado. Relena no se separaba del soldado perfecto, se le colgaba del brazo o del cuello, se le pegaba a donde quiera que fuera, igual que un chicle al pavimento, no sabía por que eso le molestaba, y no entendía por que Heero no la mataba, aunque la respuesta había llegado casi tan rápido como su pregunta, Heero debía de estar enamorado de Relena, asi que el trato que ella le daba no debía molestarle, aunque la verdad a cualquiera le hubiera molestado esa clase de atención, a veces parecía como si Heero tratara de huir, pero Relena siempre lo detenía y lo jalaba literalemente de nuevo a la casa, había tratado de ignorarlo, pero esa joven había ido a visitarlos otras dos veces, esta vez sin su hermano, le molestaba ver a ella tratando de agradar a Heero, hablando acerca de sus gustos, tratando de acariciar su mano, sonreirle coquetamente, ignorando a todos los demás, como si lo demás no existieran. A él le encantaba que toda la atención de Heero estuviera sobre él, estuviera enojado, furioso, "alegre", o cualquiera que fuera su caracter no importaba si eso implicaba al joven trenzado, pero ahora Heero parecía demasiado concentrado en evitar a Relena o de ignorarla que no ponía atención al shinigami. Y ahora Relena se le había ocurrido la gran idea de dar una fiesta , fueron las palabras de esa chica tonta, cuando dio la noticia justamente ayer por la mañana cuando había aparecido de repente junto con su hermano, la cuarta visita de ella. Pero eso no fue lo que le molesto, accidentalmente él había escuchado parte de la conversación que la reina había tenido con su hermano y en ese momento las palabras regresaron a su mente.  
  
- No les has dicho - le dijo Zech a su hermana mientras estaba en el patio trasero sin darse cuenta de que el shinigami los escuchaba por accidente - Deben saber que esta será una fiesta de compromiso, entre Heero y tú  
- Será una sorpresa - le contestó Relena, con cierto tono de alegría en su voz - Mañana en la fiesta lo anunciare  
- No crees que Heero se oponga - preguntó su hermano mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana  
- No, yo estoy segura de que Heero me ama - le contestó sin poder disimular su alegría  
  
El rostro de Dúo se mostró triste al escuchar esas palabras, se había ido a refugiar en su cuarto, sentía una presión en su pecho, no entendía por que en sus ojos sentía cierto escozor, sólo pudo abrazar su almohada, evitando pensar en todo eso, ni siquiera bajo a comer o a cenar, ni siquiera se enojo cuando Wufei se acerco a su cuarto para insultarlo, ni se movió cuando Quatre junto con Trowa entraron en su alcoba para ver si estaba bien, ni contestó cuando escuchó que Heero tocaba y llamaba a su puerta, solamente fingió estar dormido, solo quería que lo dejaran sólo, se quedó dormido sin saber que hora era exactamente. Bajo muy tarde a la mañana para desayunar con la conversación aun en su mente, trato de evitar hablar con todos sus amigos, no le costo mucho trabajo al parecer todos estaban muy ocupados preparandose para la fiesta, una fiesta a donde él no quería ir, pero no podía decir nada o le preguntarían, y ni siquiera el mismo sabía el por que no quería ir a esa tonta fiesa, el por que no quería ver a Heero con la tonta reina, el por que no deseaba saber del compromiso de ellos dos. Después del mediodía y al terminar de desayunar, sólo en el gran comedor, subió a su cuarto, tomó su chaqueta y sin decir nada a nadie salió de esa gran casa, sólo Rashid lo había visto irse pero no le preguntó nada al amigo de su amo, estuvó todo el día fuera, tratando de evitar regresar con sus compañeros, vagó por toda la colonia, visitando cada tienda y local, compró algunas cosas y la noche cayó aunque para él tardó mucho en aparecer.  
  
Creyó que había pasado una eternidad desde que la mesera había preguntado por sus amigos, miró de nuevo su reloj rió de manera triste cuando vio que apenas eran las siete tres, ni siquiera habia pasado quince minutos y ya empezaba a desesperarse. A él nunca le gustaban los silencios y ese día habia sido totalmente silencioso y aburrido, miró las cosas a su lado y las revisó de nuevo, era una par de peliculas, una bolsa de botana para microondas, unas cuantas cosas que había comprado para sus amigos, una figura de porcelana para Quatre que era un precioso angel de color blanco con unas maravillosas alas, un equipo de mantenimiento para el cuidado de la flauta de Trowa, una pequeña daga para Wufei con una maravillosa funda, adornada de colores azules y blancos y por último le había costado elegir algo para Heero, el muchacho era muy especial, quería comprar una nueva computadora para el soldado perfecto pero ese muchacho quería mucho la suya asi que no había posibilidad de que quisiera cambiarla, además no quería gastar el dinero de Quatre, y a decir verdad él no tenía mucho dinero para gastar, asi que esa idea quedaba descartada y al final se había decidió por comprar un nuevo estuche para el portatil, que incluía un fenomenal portafolio de piel que estaba muy a la moda para guardarla y transportarla fácilmente, una nueva pila y un nuevo programa, que en verdad era un juego de naves que a él le había gustado mucho. También llevaba unos chocolates con relleno cremoso tomó uno y lo saboreó lentamente, recordó el por que los había comprado, esos eran los chocolates favoritos de Heero, de nuevo la tristeza lo invadió, Quatre y Trowa se tenían el uno al otro, Wufei pronto se marcharía para iniciar un viaje, mientras que Heero, bueno, él se comprometería con Relena y eso significaba que iría a vivir con ella, asi que era hora de volver a L2, sus regalos serían su despedida pero esperaría hasta mañana para marcharse, vió de nuevo su reloj apenas eran las siete diez, , pensó, , Se levantó sacó el dinero para pagar, lo dejó junto con una muy buena propina, ni siquiera tocó su bebida, recogió sus cosas y salió de ahí.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Aun faltaban veinte minutos para las siete, una limosina los esperaba, los cuatro chicos se preparaban para salir pero aun faltaba otro, Dúo no aparecía, de hecho no lo habían visto en todo el día. Quatre había hablado con Rashid, pero se le hacía extraño que no le hubiera avisado a nadie, y ni siquiera había avisado a donde iba a ir.  
  
- Todo esta listo, es hora de irnos - dijo una voz desde la puerta, era uno de los guardias que la reina había enviado para escoltar a los cinco jovenes a su fiesta.  
- Pero y Dúo - preguntó Quatre  
- No se preocupe joven, dejaremos a uno de los guardias, y en cuanto lleguemos enviaremos un auto a recogerlos, para que cuando llegue su amigo lo escolten hasta la fiesta - le avisó sin darle mucha importancia a la persona faltante, ya que su reina les había dado ordenes claras de llevar a Heero, los demás no importaban, mientras Heero fuera nadie más hacía falta.  
- De todos modos yo lo esperare - se ofreció Quatre, pero al ver la expresión de sus amigos añadió - No se preocupen en cuanto llegue los alcanzaremos en la casa de Relena - y su sonrisa no desapareció, al contrario se ensancho más.  
- Me quedare contigo - anunció Trowa al ver la sonrisa de su pequeño angel, no quería dejarlo sólo, y no importaba si esperaban un poco más  
- Que remedio, Maxwell siempre hace de las suyas - expresó Wufei mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro - Los acompañare - fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarse caer en el sillón de la sala donde ahora todos estaba reunidos  
  
Heero no dijo a nada pero no se movió de su posición, que era de pie con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared cerca de las escaleras, dando a entender que no pensaba irse sin el muchacho trenzado  
  
- Pero la señorita Relena dio ordenes especificas de llegar antes de las siete - explicó el hombre desde la puerta, sí, ella había ordenado, era necesario para sus planes, a las siete deberían llegar para conocer a todos los diplomaticos que asistirían a esa reunion, para que a las ocho ya que todos estaban presentes se anunciara su compromiso, para que la reunion se conviritiera en la fiesta de compromiso de Relena y Heero y duraría toda la noche, eso era lo que ella había planeado  
- Esperaremos a que Dúo llegue a casa - fueron las palabras frías que salieron de la boca del soldado perfecto.  
  
El guardia no pudo decir nada, el tono con el que lo había dicho era demasiado frío como para oponerse o reclamar, salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, los cuatro muchachos se quedaron en silencio, todos ellos estaban vestidos con un hermoso traje negro de gala, con una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro al igual que su corbata, el tiempo pasó, al principio Trowa se sento junto con Quatre en otro de los sillones, después Quatre se había levantado para traer unas bebidas, mientras que Trowa se había parado para ver por la ventana, por su parte Wufei había tomado varias posiciones en el mismo sillon al principio con los brazos cruzados, después con sus brazos extendidos en el respaldo del sillon, después con sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos jugando con el vaso que Quatre le había ofrecido para después regresar a su primera posición con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Heero no se había movido en todo ese tiempo, permanecía en la misma posición, al parecer no se cansaba, no fisicamente, por que mentalmente algo lo estaba molestando, a donde demonios se había ido ese 'Baka' trenzado, porque no había avisado, desde ayer se estaba comportando extraño, no había querido comer ni cenar, algo muy raro en él, no había hablado con nadie, y eso era lo mas insolito, ya que el trenzado se la pasaba hable y hable y hable... nadie era capaz de callarlo, una sonrisa quiso aparecer en su rostro, pero el se negó hacerla visible, además de que hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír, es cierto cada vez que Relena aparecía él estaba tan concentrado en ignorarla o escapar de sus platicas tontas, o tratar de alejarla de él que no había puesto atención en el joven trenzado, no lo había visto sonreír desde que esa muchacha había aparecido y en toda esa semana no había callado ni una vez a Dúo. Ese silencio si que era tedioso, nadie hablaba, al parecer empezaban a preocuparse, había pasado cerca de una hora desde que habían decidido quedarse y no había ni una señal de Dúo.  
  
- ¿Donde se habrá metido Maxwell? - expresó Wufei en un ataque de furia, se levantó de un brinco del sillon, mientras miraba el reloj de la sala eran casi las 7:30 p.m. se dio una vuelta para salir por la puerta delantera mientras todos lo seguían con la mirada.  
- ¿A donde vas Wufei? - preguntó la voz tranquila de Quatre  
- A caminar - dijo con su tono enojado  
  
Mientras Wufei caminaba a la puerta, algo llamó su atención, mejor dicho algo llamó la atención de todos, incluso Heero había abierto sus ojos y ahora miraba fijamente la puerta que daba a la cocina, de donde provenían los ruidos, todos se quedaron en silencio, no podía ser Dúo ya que entraba por la puerta trasera, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió todos aclararon sus dudas, la puerta se abrió mostrando al joven que ellos estaban esperando, para su sorpresa si era Dúo que entraba por la puerta trasera, y por su expresión él se había quedado sorprendido de verlos ahi, sentados en la sala.  
  
Dúo se quedó sorprendido de ver a sus amigos al parecer esperandolo, pero que estaban haciendo ahi, ya era hora de que estuvieran en la fiesta, él no quería contestar las preguntas de Rashid por eso había decidido entrar por la puerta trasera, ni siquiera había visto las luces de la casa, ni el auto estacionado enfrente, llevaba las manos en su chamarra, acababa de dejar sus cosas en la cocina, deseaba cambiarse para ver las peliculas que había conseguido y probar la botana que había comprado. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con todos ellos que lo veían fijamente, y al parecer estaban preocupados, trato de deshacer la tensión que se había formado pero las palabras no salían de su boca, siguió caminando para subir a su habitación, pero no iba a ser fácil.  
  
- ¿Donde demonios te habías metido Maxwell? - le preguntó Wufei con cierto enojo en su voz, mientras regresaba a la sala esperando una respuesta del muchacho trenzado  
- Por ahi - fue la única respuesta del muchacho trenzado, había detenido su caminata, pero pensaba seguir con ella, sin siquiera mirar a su amigo chino  
- ¿Dúo estabamos preocupados por ti, a donde habías ido? - preguntó Quatre mientras se acercaba al recién llegado - Y por que no avisaste  
- No deben preocuparse, shinigami ya esta aqui, sólo fui de compras no quise alterar sus planes, pero ahora pueden irse, todo estara bien, espero que disfruten la fiesta - dijo tratando de no parecer enfadado, de hecho no lo estaba, algo mas le molestaba, le molestaba Heero que estaba parado cerca de las escaleras mirandolo fijamente, desvió su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada aqua de su amigo, además de la esmeralda de Trowa y la oscura de Wufei  
- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Trowa al ver la reacción de su amigo, en verdad estaba actuando extraño.  
- ¿Con que? - preguntó Dúo sin saber a que se refería Trowa  
- "ahora pueden irse... espero que disfruten la fiesta" - dijo Wufei imitando la voz de Dúo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y esperaba la respuesta del trenzado - Piensas ir a cambiarte ahora, te hemos estado esperando por mas de una hora, en verdad tengo hambre, quieres darte prisa  
- ¡No!, No pienso ir, pueden marcharse ya - le contestó pero su voz no fue tan desafiante como su mirada  
- ¿Que? - preguntó de nuevo Wufei, estaba perdiendo su auto control - Te hemos estado esperando para que nos salgas con que no piensas ir, espero que estes bromeando  
- No estoy bromeando, no pienso ir, jamás les pedí que me esperaran, no deseo ir a la fiesta de Relena, no me interesa y si tienen tanta prisa puede irse ahora, yo no los detendre - Dúo colocó sus brazos en su cadera, se estaba enojando, pero lo que le molestaba no era la discusión con Wufei, era la mirada de Heero, el soldado perfecto no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que había entrado y solo había enfrentado su mirada por unos minutos y ahora se empezaba a sentir incomodo  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó Quatre con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz  
  
Dúo se quedó callado, no debía mentir, no podía mentir, pero ni siquiera el conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, decidió dejar de discutir, ignoró totalmente la pregunta y siguió su camino hacía las escaleras esquivando totalmente la mirada cobalto. Llegó cerca de donde Heero se encontraba pero ni siquiera levanto su mirada para ver al soldado perfecto, estaba decidido a subir a su habitación cuando alguien le impidió el paso, se vio obligado a levantar su cara para encontra al joven estoico obstruyendole el paso pero aun asi evitó su mirada.  
  
- ¿Qué? - le dijo de manera cortante, lo que le extraño aun más al soldado perfecto, y en su rostro pudo notarse la incertidumbre  
- Irás a cambiarte - no fue una pregunta, ni una sugerencia, fue una orden por parte del muchacho estoico  
- No - le contestó desafiante Dúo - Ya pueden irse  
  
Dúo trato de esquivar a Heero para seguir con su caminata, Heero se había quedado extrañado por la actitud del joven trenzado, más aun al ver que ese baka había evitado totalmente su mirada, pero no tardó en reaccionar y antes de que Dúo se alejara sujeto su muñeca izquierda con su mano izquierda.  
  
- Sueltame, Heero - le ordeno el joven al ver la reacción del soldado perfecto - Si tienen tanta prisa, no los detendré, que les vaya bien, pero yo me quedare aqui - Dúo trató de soltarse, pero el expiloto 01 lo sujetaba fuertemente, y Duo no era tan fuerte.  
- Si no piensas ir a cambiarte es hora de que nos vayamos - le dijo de manera fría mientras lo arrastraba a través de la sala para salir por la puerta delantera  
- Sueltame - le exigía el joven que estaba siendo arrastrado, sus pies hacían un extraño ruido al raspar con el suelo, mientras su otra mano trataba de liberarse, al fracasar trató de sostenerse de la pequeña mesa y terminó por tirar la lampara que en ella se encontraba, se sujeto del sillón, al cual movió de su posición, al fin alcanzó la pared, pero sus fuerzas pronto lo abandonarían - No pienso repetirtelo, pero será mejor que me dejes aqui, es una orden - Heero se detuvó, pero aun asi no soltó al expiloto 02, se volvió a mirar a sus amigos que lo veían con extrañeza pero ninguno de ellos había dicho nada por la acción del soldado perfecto.  
- Quatre puedes traer la ropa de Dúo - su voz se escuchó tranquila, Quatre tardó un poco en reaccionar pero subió rápidamente por las escaleras y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de regreso con la ropa del joven trenzado, era un traje igual al de los demás, desde el pantalon hasta la corbata todo estaba colgado en un gancho, muy bien arreglado - Vamonos - ordenó la voz fría de Heero  
- No - y Dúo se sujetó mas fuerte a la pared  
  
Heero perdió la paciencia, sujetó el brazo derecho del shinigami y literalmente lo arrancó de la pared, pero Dúo seguía oponiendo resistencia asi que tomo ambos brazos y los cruzó en el pecho de Dúo mientras sus manos lo sujetaban en una especie de abrazo, un abrazo con demasiada fuerza sin la posibilidad de que el piloto trenzado se soltara, asi lo arrastro fuera de la casa, casi lo estaba cargando porque Dúo pataleaba para que lo soltaran, los otros tres expilotos, estaban sorprendidos, ante todo ese espectaculo, pero ninguno de ellos pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, y todos ellos dejaron la casa, sin preocuparse por el desorden que habían ocasionado.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Era la primera vez que había un silencio tan tenso, aun cuando Dúo se encontraba presente, llevaban veinte minutos desde que habian salido de la casa, el auto estaba parado, aunque a veces avanzaba con lentitud, quien pensaría que habría tanto trafico en la colonia, Quatre y Trowa estaban sentados en una parte de la limosina mientras sus manos se entrelazaban sobre la pierna del cirquero, Trowa tenía los ojos cerrados, y Quatre miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla, ellos estaban en el asiento de la puerta, Heero mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y sus brazos cruzados, enfrente de él estaba Wufei que tenía sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y sus manos jugaban con la corbata del shinigami, que había rehusado usarla, Dúo ya estaba vestido, lo habían obligado, era eso o contestar la pregunta Wufei le había dado a elegir, hablar acerca de lo que le molestaba o vestirse con su traje no tenía otra alternativa, el muchacho trenzado tenía sus brazos cruzados y una mirada de niño chiquito haciendo pucheros, su camisa estaba un poco desarreglada lo que le daba un toque de su personalidad, él tambien veía por la ventana pero sus pensamientos se encontraban en la solución de su problema.  
  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó de repente Wufei, viendo la corbata  
  
Hace solo doce minutos él había preguntado lo mismo, hace 16 lo había hecho Trowa y cuando apenas habían entrado en la lismosina fue Quatre quien lo cuestiono, solo Heero permanecía callado y se sorprendía de la manera que contestaba el expiloto 02, cuando Quatre preguntó solo ignoro la pregunta y dijo , cuando Trowa pregunto él le respondió , cuando Wufei pregunto él contestó . Era obvio que eran mentiras, él no sabía mentir, pero no sabía porque lo hacía, porque no les quería decir la verdad. No sabía por que lo había obligado a venir, a él tampoco le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas, en parte era tal vez porque no quería estar toda la noche con Relena, y al menos con Dúo podría alejarse de ella, aunque a veces era algo molesto, por otra parte quería saber que le estaba pasando, por que estaba actuando tan extraño, y él tenía curiosidad, pero aun no lograba decifrar la tercera razón por la cual lo trajo arrastrando desde la casa, al recordar como lo había traído una pequeña sonrisa quiso aparecer pero él no lo permitió, hasta que la respuesta del joven trenzado lo sacó de sus meditaciones.  
  
- Que te importa - contestó de manera cortante, esa pregunta comenzaba a cansarle,  
  
La última vez que la escuchó de Wufei le dio el tiempo suficiente para pensar en la respuesta, recordó lo que sintió cuando tuvo cerca a Heero y como cierto calor lo recorrió cuando este lo abrazó, trató de soltarse pero ya no por la fiesta, sino porque empezaba a sentirse nervioso cerca del soldado perfecto, se había sentido protegido y de alguna manera le había gustado, pero cuando recordó la conversación de los hermanos su tono de tristeza regresó, se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por el soldado perfecto pensó totalmente abatido a la vez que reía de manera triste, estaba enamorado de Heero, y lo peor es que tenía celos de la tonta reina Relena, y se sentía abatido por que sabía que el soldado perfecto no correspondería sus sentimientos. El auto se movió por unos instantes pero volvió a detenerse.  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó Wufei sacandolo de sus pensamientos  
- ¡Eh! - respondió Dúo sin saber a que se refería el chino  
- Por que te ries - le cuestionó el expiloto 05, que lo había visto reirse aunque no sabía que era una risa triste  
  
Dúo se quedo pensando en la respuesta y al ver que todos lo veían incluso el soldado perfecto, sintió ese calor de nuevo, necesitaba acabar con el antes de que sus mejillas lo hicieran notorio.  
  
- Me largo de aqui - dijo de repente, y trato de alcanzar la puerta que estaba cerca de Quatre, para eso debía pasar enfrente del soldado perfecto y del guerrero chino, pero antes de que alcanzara la puerta el soldado perfecto lo había sujetado de nuevo por su muñeca derecha que estaba de su lado, y lo regreso a su asiento, de nuevo en él, cruzó los brazos y sus labios mostraron un nuevo puchero, mientras su vista se desviaba a la ventana.  
- ¿Que te pasa, Maxwell? - preguntó el chino tratando de comprender la reacción del shinigami  
- ...... - Dúo se quedó callado, lo que provocó que todos se extrañaran aun más  
- Nos diras que te pasa, desde ayer has estado actuando muy extraño ¿Que es lo que te pasa? - volvió a cuestionarlo el expiloto 05, la segunda vez que la preguntaba esa noche  
- ¿O que? - respondió Dúo mientras su mirada se fijaba en su amigo chino  
- O vendras a la fiesta sin oponer resistencia - dijo de repente Heero lo que hizo que todas las miradas se centraran en él, pero él mantenía sus ojos cerrados  
- Bien - dijo Dúo desviando de nuevo su mirada a la ventana - Que sea la fiesta de tu compromiso, no significa que todos estemos obligados a ir - dijo sin pensarlo, de hecho ni se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta  
- ¿Que? - preguntó Heero con sus ojos fijos en el joven trenzado, no es que no lo haya escuchado, lo escuchó perfectamente, pero había oído bien, ¿compromiso? ¿él? ¿Con quien? ¿Una fiesta de compromiso?, seguía sin creerlo, al parecer todos escucharon esa palabra pero seguían sin creer que esa era la palabra correcta  
- Ire a tu fiesta, de acuerdo, pero ya basta de preguntas - el seguía con la vista en la ventana, y ni siquiera notó todas las miradas de sus amigos, seguía sin darse cuenta de que todos lo habían escuchado  
  
Ese era el trato, dejar de preguntar, pero preguntas era lo que invadía la mente de los otros cuatro expilotos, Quatre volvió a mirar por la ventana, Wufei siguió jugando con la corbata, y Trowa y Heero cerraron sus ojos. El auto salió del embotellamiento, no tardo en tomar velocidad, al parecer el conductor quería llegar a la fiesta lo antes posible, después de todo ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo. Dúo ablandó sus facciones, el puchero desapareció y en su lugar la tristeza se apoderó de su rostro, él siempre elegiría la otra opción antes de contestar esa pregunta, tendría que explicar la conversación de los hermanos, no quería arruinar la sorpresa de Heero, de nuevo su sonrisa triste apareció, esta vez cerró sus ojos para evitar que una lagrima saliera de ellos, de nuevo esa presión en su pecho aparecía, sus ojos comenzaban a molestarle, Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado del soldado perfecto, y lo peor es que ahora lo perdería, aunque jamás le perteneció, uso todo su autodominio para evitar derramar una lagrima, ya antes lo había logrado, durante la guerra había evitado sentirse indefenso frente a sus compañeros, pero la sensación en su pecho había aumentado. Quatre sintió algo extraño en su pecho, un dolor que no conocía, pero no era suyo, alguien a quien él quería mucho estaba sufriendo, no era necesario preguntar de quien se trataba, reconoció enseguida a esa persona pero ¿Por que?, que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, giro su cabeza y fijó su vista en el muchacho del fondo,  
  
- ¿Dúo? - dijo con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz, estaba en verdad preocupado. Trowa abrió sus ojos para ver al shinigami, en la mano de su angel había sentido el estremecimiento al pronunciar ese nombre y ahora todos veían al joven del fondo.  
  
El auto comenzó a bajar velocidad hasta que se detuvó, pero Dúo no había volteado para encontrar la mirada aqua de su amigo rubio, aun cuando sentía la mirada de todos sus amigos sobre él, pero no voltearía hasta estar seguro que sus emociones no le traicionarían haciendo que sus lagrimas salieran, suspiro ondo listo para enfrentar a sus amigos, giro su cabeza, sus ojos seguían cerrados pero una sonrisa estaba en su rostro, no podía hablar, su voz se quebraría, y lo último que quería es que se dieran cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba. Antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar la puerta se abrió, y el guardia que los había acompañado habló.  
  
- Hemos llegado - le dijo tranquilamente, al instante se hizo a un lado para dejarlos salir  
  
Nadie quería salir querían escuchar la respuesta de Dúo, querían saber el porque de su actitud y por que Quatre había mencionado su nombre. Pero no tuvieron otra elección, salieron de ahí, Quatre, seguido de Trowa, Wufei, Heero y al final Dúo con sus brazos cruzados, ya más tranquilo, ahora que sentía el viento golpear su cara. Todos fueron escoltados al gran salón, en él ya había muchos diplomaticos y al parecer gente importante, demasiados para contarlos, pero el salón era muy grande para que todos ellos estuvieran comodos.  
  
- Han llegado tarde - una voz los llamó desde atrás, la anfitriona, la reina, la última persona a la que Dúo deseaba ver, llevaba un vestido largo de lentejuelas de un color rosa, muy llamativo que te hacía voltear la mirada para no verlo fijamente ya que te deslumbraba, pero al parecer todos estaban complacidos con semejante prenda, ya que ella era la reina - Puedo preguntar por que - no se escuchaba molesta pero sus ojos si lo estaban, miraba ferozmente a los guardias que había enviado a recoger a los expilotos  
- Ahora estamos aqui - repondió tranquilamente Quatre, no quería que Dúo fuera culpado aun seguía preocupado por él  
- Es cierto, y ahora tenemos hambre - habló Wufei mientras buscaba con la mirada la comida  
- Bien siganme - dijo la muchacha y una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su rostro, llevaba a todos hacia la barra libre que había mandado a preparar especialmente para esa ocasión, bueno, llevaba del brazo a Heero y lo arrastró hasta ella, los demás lo seguían sin decir nada, Dúo evitaba la escena con su mirada.  
  
Todos ellos probaron la comida que habían enviado a preparar, pero la verdad no les gustó mucho, si no es por el hambre que llevaban tal vez no hubieran probado bocado (el hambre hace que todo sepa a gloria) Sin embargo Dúo permaneció en su postura de brazos cruzados, recargado en la pared cerca de la ventana, con su vista perdida en los jardines, no había probado bocado, no había hablado con nadie, simplemente se había alejado hasta que estuviera seguro que nadie lo dentendría para marcharse, ya que sus amigos lo veían de reojo de vez en cuando aunque ninguno de ellos se había acercado realmente a él, esperaría un poco antes de intentar irse.  
  
- Debes comer algo - reconoció la voz y por instinto volteó, se topó con la mirada cobalto, hace tanto tiempo que no la veía realmente, pero esta vez no era fría como las veces anteriores, al contrario en ella había una extraña calidez, no pudo sostener la vista y la bajo para ver el plato que Heero le ofrecía con algo de comida  
- No gracias - le dijo mientras desviaba su mirada de nuevo al jardín  
  
- No fue una sugerencia - le contestó de manera fría aun cuando sus ojos no lo expresaban asi, y levantaba el plato para acercarlo a la cara del chico trenzado  
- Lo se - le dijo de manera tranquila, su mirada seguía en el jardín, hasta que sintió algo en su barbilla  
- ¿Que te sucede? - le preguntó de manera afectuosa, lo habia hecho voltear, y sus miradas se habían encontrado de nuevo  
- ¿Por que? ¿Acaso te importa? - le dijo de manera triste, él sabía la respuesta, o al menos creía saberla, por que la hizo entonces, ¿para sufrir más?  
  
Heero se quedó callado, por que veía tristeza en los ojos violetas frente a él, aun mantenía su mano en la barbilla de Dúo, sin intenciones de retirarla, estaba dispuesto a hablar aun cuando no sabía la respuesta, pero algo lo interrumpió.  
  
- Con que aqui estas Heero, te he estado buscando - la voz chirriante de la reina se escuchó, había visto la escena y esta vez una sonrisa no estaba, al contrario cierto seño de enojo se hallaba presente, se acercó a los dos jovenes, con una mirada tonta para uno y una mirada de molestia para el otro - Ven necesito dar un aviso - tomó la mano que ese encontraba en la barbilla de Dúo y la sujetó fuertemente mientras retiraba el plato de sus manos y se lo entrego a un sirviente que pasaba por ahi  
- Felicidades - dijo el joven trenzado de manera triste aunque trató de no hacerlo notar  
- Muchas gracias - le contestó la "reina" una disque sonrisa apareció, pero sus ojos se seguían mostrando molestos - Pero no se como te enteraste - le preguntó de nuevo esa chica tonta  
- Shinigami sabe muchas cosas - le dijo sin darle importancia, bajo sus brazos y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalon, se enderezo en su lugar - Bueno, es hora de despedirme, mañana saldré de nuevo a L2, asi que necesito arreglar algunas cosas, perdon por no quedarme más tiempo  
- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos, recibiras una invitación, esperó que nos acompañes - volvió a escucharse la molesta voz  
- La esperare - dijo sarcasticamente Dúo, después de levantar la mano para despedirse, se alejó, ahora que sus amigos estaban distraídos y Heero estaba con esa chica tonta era el momento de partir.  
  
Heero se quedó en shock al ver aquella escena, ¿Que había sido todo eso?, por que Dúo hablaba con Relena de esa manera tan vacía de emociones, por que Dúo actuaba como si supiera de lo que Relena hablaba, por que Dúo la había felicitado, que significaba 'recibiras una invitación', a que invitación se refería, y como que Dúo partiría esa noche, quiso alcanzar a Dúo y preguntarle todo eso pero Relena lo sujetaba mientras lo veían alejarse, al final su figura se perdió en la puerta, no sabía por que pero no podía moverse, el sólo pensamiento de que no volvería a ver al muchacho trenzado lo había dejado estatico, hasta que sintió que la joven lo arrastraba hacía donde sus amigos se encontraban.  
  
- Bien lamento no haberles presentado a todos mis invitados pero la hora ha llegado - le dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más notoria - Siganme  
  
De nuevo volvió a jalar a Heero contra su voluntad, aunque el soldado perfecto escuchó la voz de sus amigos a sus espaldas  
  
- ¿De que esta hablando? - escuchó la voz lejana de Wufei mientras ambos se alejaban  
- ¿Donde esta Dúo? - preguntó la voz de Quatre, pero no alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta  
  
Los otros tres expilotos se acercaron para enterarse el por que de la alegría de la muchacha, pero deseaban preguntar a Heero acerca de la huída de Dúo, llegaron hasta donde la banda tocaba, ahi la muchacha se acerco al microfono sin soltar a Heero y manteniendolo muy cerca de ella  
  
- Disculpen, necesito su atención un momento - dijo la chica a través del microfono haciendo que las conversaciones se acabaran, y todos prestaba atención a su reina y ella comenzó con su interminable discurso, soso y aburrido - Me alegra que todos hayan podido asistir, en verdad estoy feliz de su presencia, todos nosotros hemos trabajo tan duro para lograr la paz, pero no se habría logrado de no ser por los maravillos pilotos que la han traído para nosotros - la tonta (perdon), la reina, señalo a los jovenes detrás de ella y los aplausos la continuaron, su discurso siguio (me quedare dormida si lo escribó, y estoy segura de que mi estomago no podría soportarlo, asi que pueden imaginarselo o saltarse esa parte como deseen, lo dejo a su criterio, pero siguiendo con la historia) - Para terminar es un placer anunciar mi compromiso con el joven Heero Yuy, aqui presente  
  
La muchacha señaló al muchacho a su lado, y los aplausos estallaron en toda la sala, sus amigos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, y una expresión de confusión pero no tenía comparación con la de Heero, el soldado perfecto se había quedado totalmente perdido, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, su boca casi llegaba al suelo, las palabras aun trataban de llegar a su mente , aun trataba de comprender que lo que había escuchado era verdad, a eso se refería Dúo con fiesta de compromiso, por eso Dúo felicito a Relena. Al fin la "reina" lo soltó ya que muchas mujeres se habían acercado a ella para felicitarla, en ese momento Heero se dirigió hacía donde estaban sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Que fue eso? - el primero en hablar fue Wufei veía a Heero de una manera molesta - Yuy, si te ibas a casar no crees que debistes decirnoslo primero  
- ¿Que? - habló Heero, siendo él, el soldado perfecto había recobrado su postura fría - Yo no me voy a casar  
  
La discusión comenzó todos ellos trataban de entender lo que había sucedido, el único que no opinaba era Quatre ya que la sensación en su pecho había regresado, sentía de nuevo esa angustia, y al parecer nadie lo había notado, colocó su mano en su pecho para identificar a quien le pertenecía esa sensación.  
  
- Dúo... - fue un susurro, que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los otros expilotos  
- ¿Que sucede Quatre? - le preguntó Trowa mientras sujetaba su mano y trataba de encontrar su mirada  
- .... - Quatre se quedó callado mientras levantaba su cara para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de su amado  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera contestar algunos diplomaticos junto con Zech, se acercaron a los expilotos para felicitar al soldado perfecto.  
  
- Felicidades - le dijo Zech, mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino, la cuál Heero rechazó - Me alegrara tenerte en la familia  
- ¿Quien dijo que yo me casaría? - preguntó el soldado  
- No seas modesto muchacho - le dijo un diplomatico mientras colocaba su brazo en su hombro  
- Será mejor que me suelte - advirtió Heero mientras su mirada se endurecía más de lo normal  
  
El político obedeció al acto, todos se quedaron en silencio y se excusaron diciendo que felicitarían a la novia, dejando a los cuatro expilotos con Zech  
  
- Yo no voy casarme - le dijo a Zech  
- De que estas hablando - preguntó Zech algo confundido  
- ¿Que sucede? - la voz de la "reina" se escuchó a sus espaldas, su rostro irradiaba felicidad  
- No pasa nada, Relena - habló Zech y trató de alejar a su hermana de los pilotos hasta que él hubiera hablado con Heero  
- ¿Quien te dijo que yo me casaría contigo? - la voz de Heero interrumpio las intenciones del joven rubio  
- ...... - Relena se quedo con una mirada de sorpresa - ¿Que?  
- Yo no me casare contigo - trato de hablar lo más tranquilamente posible, pero estaba perdiendo su paciencia, y vaya que si tenía paciencia, después de todo el estar cerca del joven trenzado lo requería  
- ¿Por que? - la única pregunta que vino a la mente de la joven - Yo te amo, tú me amas....  
- ¡¿Quien te dijo que yo te amo?! - Heero interrumpió las palabras de Relena  
- Yo, lo se - de repente la sonrisa de la joven reapareció - Tú siempre tratas de protegerme, y te preocupas por mi  
- Es mi deber - habló Heero con su voz fría - Soy un soldado y esa era mi obligación, el Dr. J así me lo ordeno, y una orden es una orden, yo simplemente la acate.  
- Lo hiciste por quedarte junto a mi - la sonrisa no desaparecía, al parecer trataba de convencer al soldado perfecto de aceptar lo que ella dijiera - No trates de negarlo  
  
Se acercó peligrosamente al soldado perfecto, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, lo miró fijamente, esperando que su mirada se ablandara, acercó su boca lentamente, y antes de llegar a su objetivo, el muchacho frente a ella giro su cabeza para evitar el contacto, pronto la retiró tratando de actuar como todo un caballero, Relena se sorprendió de la acción de Heero, él dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella, sus amigos sólo lo siguieron sin siquiera decir adios. Llegaron a las escaleras frente al salón, pero antes de bajar por ellas, alguien los detuvó.  
  
- ¿Por que no quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Que acaso no me amas? ¿Por que te quedaste aqui? - se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, pero Heero siguió caminando sin prestar atención a las preguntas, pronto Relena lo alcanzó, lo sujetó de su brazo y lo hizo voltear - Contestame - exigió la joven  
  
Heero se quedó callado, pensaba en las respuesta a la última pregunta, él se había quedado porque Quatre les había ofrecido su casa pero no se lograba explicar la otra razón, porque había otra razón y tenía que ver con cierto piloto trenzado. Heero se soltó de la reina y alzó su mano para pedir un taxi, que al momento se acercó, los cuatro subieron dejando a la joven sin respuesta alguna, ella vió el auto alejarse, se pensaría que su primera reacción sería de sufrimiento, al contrario en su rostro se mostraba la furia que sentía al sentirse rechazada por Heero, cuando el auto dio vuelta en la esquina, se dio cuenta de que no irían a su casa asi que todavía tenía una oportunidad para hacer que Heero cambiara de opinión, una sonrisa apareció, no regresó a la fiesta se alejó a donde estaba los automoviles, pidió las llaves de uno de ellos y enseguida le fueron entregadas. Salió a toda velocidad, sin pensar siquiera en sus invitados.  
  
El taxi dio vuelta en la primera esquina después de alejarse del salón, en el asiento trasero estaba Trowa, detrás del conductor, tenía una mano en su pierna mientras la otra estaba sobre el asiento abrazando de una manera a su pequeño angel que estaba sentado a su lado, Quatre estaba recargado en el brazo del expiloto 03, una de sus manos estaba sobre la rodilla del cirquero y la otra sujetaba la mano que estaba detrás de él (de Trowa, por si hay dudas) y por último Wufei que tenía sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza, estaba recargado en la ventanilla, la cual estaba abierta, podía sentir el aire frío golpear su rostro, en el asiento junto al conductor estaba el soldado perfecto tenía sus brazos cruzados y aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos su mirada se hallaba perdida, trataba de encontrar la respuesta a sus pensamientos, trataba de entender lo que había sucedido toda esa semana, y lo que había sucedido desde hace dos meses, ninguno de los jovenes había hablado desde que subieron, fue el conductor el que rompió el silencio en el que se hallaban.  
  
- ¿A donde? - preguntó el conductor, un hombre joven alrededor de los veinte, de cabello negro, largo y un poco ondulado, sujeto en una coleta, de ojos cafes oscuros, vestido muy informalmente  
  
Todos se quedaron callados, no sabía a donde ir exactamente, se suponía que regresarían a casa, pero ese no era el camino, habían dado vuelta en la calle equivocada, Wufei fue el que dio la idea, o algo parecido, el gruñido de su estomago indicó lo que él no dijo con palabras.  
  
- Al restaurante más cercano - dijo Quatre, no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa saliera de sus labios  
- Creí que habías comido suficiente - cuestionó Trowa a su amigo el asiatico  
- Así fue, pero esa comida no es muy buena - dijo mientras regresaba su cabeza a la ventanilla  
  
El chofer dio una vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente intercepción, ahora se alejaban más de su casa, pero ellos tenían hambre y deseaban comer algo decente. Heero permanecía callado no había escuchado la conversación ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigían ahora, seguía tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero aun no lograba encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas.  
  
***********************************  
  
Dúo camino para alejarse del salón, tomó un taxi, cuando se dirigía hacía su casa, el auto se detuvó, al parecer más adelante había un problema que les impedía seguir, asi que se quedaron varados por mucho tiempo, estando en silencio, el tenía sus manos sobre sus piernas, y su mirada estaba perdida a través de la ventanilla, trato de controlarse, pero no pudo evitarlo, la conversación de los hermanos, la forma como Heero lo había llevado a la fiesta, la imagen de Relena sujetando a Heero, todo regresó a su mente, de nuevo sintió la fuerte presión en su pecho, cerró sus ojos tratando de alejar el ardor de ellos, esta vez no pudo evitarlo una lagríma fue derramada, una lagrima silenciosa, mientras sus manos sujetaban fuertemente sus rodillas, otra lagrima llego hasta su mejilla, le siguió una tercera, fue aqui cuando su mano dejó su rodilla para llegar a su rostro tratando de borrar esa lagrima, debía controlarse, él debía ser fuerte, dio un fuerte suspiro tratando de alejar todo dolor, se sintió mejor, abrió la ventanilla para sentir el aire frío de la noche, pronto el auto comenzó a moverse de nuevo, no tardaría en llegar a casa. Y ya en ella:  
  
- Buenas noches, joven Dúo - le habló tranquilamente Rashid al verlo entrar, la sala ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, al no ver entrar a nadie más preguntó - Y los demás  
- Se quedaran un poco más, decidí no molestarlos, pero no me siento muy bien - no fue una mentira, él se sentía mal, le dolía su corazón, y en verdad no quería arruinar la felicidad de los demás, sólo esperaba que Quatre no le hiciera caso a su don.  
- Desea algo - dijo Rashid y al ver la negación por parte del joven trenzado añadió - Me ire a dormir, si necesita algo no dude en llamar  
  
Rashid se alejó por la puerta de la cocina, al verlo perderse, se tiró en el sillón, su mirada se enfocó en el techo hasta que escuchó a su estomago reclamar por algo de comida, ahora recordaba que no había probado nada desde hace ya un buen rato, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, en la mesa encontró todavía los obsequios de sus amigos y no pudo evitarlo una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su humor regresaba, se sentía contento de estar en ese lugar, y ahora se dedicaría a preparar algo, después de todo era un experto en el arte culinario. No tardó en preparar algo que no sólo se veía delicioso, sino que también olía delicioso, regresó a la sala y coloco en la pequeña mesa todo lo necesario para no verse en la necesidad de levantarse una vez que se haya sentado, regresó a la cocina las veces que fueron necesarias, la última vez recogió las cosas que había comprado, no sin antes preparar la botana que había comprado, regresó a la sala, colocó las peliculas, apagó las luces y se sentó, la pelicula era un extraño relato acerca de la mitología antigua, acerca de guerreros, grandes batallas, amores, no iba a la mitad, ni siquiera la trama empezaba cuando alguien llamaba la puerta, su llamado era insistente, fuerte y no había descanso. Dúo se extraño ¿Quien tocaría a esa hora con tanta desesperación?, colocó las cosas en la mesa de nuevo, y detuvó la pélicula, encendió las luces de las lamparas, pero no las de la habitación, al parecer la persona afuera se dio cuenta porque enseguida dejo de golpear, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con la persona de la que tenía celos y a la última que deseaba ver en ese momento.  
  
- ¿Relena? - la voz del trenzado se escuchó desde la puerta  
- Hola Dúo - le dijo la "reina" mientras caminaba para entrar en la casa  
- ¿Que haces aqui? - Dúo se hizo a un lado dejando que la joven entrara aun cuando él no la había invitado  
- Nada sólo venía a verte - Mintió, esperaba verlo ahí, pero quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible, ella llegó hasta el sillón y se dejó caer en él, vio la comida, la televisión encendida, pero no vio los regalos, estando sentada volvió su mirada hacía el joven que aun permanecía cerca de la puerta - Toma asiento  
  
Dúo cerró la puerta, llegó hasta el sillón donde se sentó, apagó la T.V., miró de reojo las cosas para sus amigos, estaban ocultas a la vista de la recién llegada, y regresó su vista hacía la mujer. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, pero su rostro se notaba tranquilo, le extrañaba ver a esa joven ahí, y su duda no se podía ocultar por siempre, asi que preguntó:  
  
- ¿Que haces aqui? Y donde estan los demás  
- Sólo vine a despedirme - le explicó tranquilamente la reina - No te preocupes, ellos aun estan en la fiesta  
- ¿Por que? - cuestionó Dúo extrañado por las palabras de la joven  
- Bueno... - se quedó pensando un momento, necesitaba encontrar un buen pretexto para sacarlo de ahí antes de que ellos llegaran - Ya les he dado su regalo a los demás, no quería que te fueras sin el tuyo, lamentablemente no pude traerlo, pero como me dijiste que partirias a L2, decidí regalarte un viaje con todo pagado, aunque será a la tierra, pero necesitas salir esta misma noche  
- ........ - Dúo se quedó callado, no quería recibir nada de ella, pero deseaba regresar a la tierra y él no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar un viaje como ese  
- Asi que.... por que no vas a arreglar tus cosas - dijo la joven poniendose de pie, tenía que convencerlo de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible  
- ........ - Dúo seguía sin decir nada, pronto una sonrisa apareció - De acuerdo  
  
Se levanto del sillón y subió despacio a su habitación, bueno aprovecharía ir a la tierra, tal vez así su mente se despejaría, olvidaría al soldado perfecto y tal vez su buen humor regresaría, necesitaba alejarse de lo que le provocaba tristeza, y en verdad no deseaba saber nada del compromiso de la reina con el soldado perfecto, lo mejor era irse. En la sala la joven hablaba por telefono después de que había visto al joven subir por las escaleras se acercó al telefono, hablaba en voz baja, al parecer con el areopuerto.  
  
- Habla Relena.... deseo un viaje de ida a la tierra.... si, eso esta bien, carguelo a mi cuenta.... no, pasaran por él.... Dúo, Dúo Maxwell, entreguenselo a él... si, muchas gracias  
  
Cuando terminó su conversación colgó el telefono, no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, después de que el expiloto 02 se fuera, ella se encargaría de preparar todo para hacer que Heero cambiara de opinión. Se sentó en el sillón esperando el regreso del joven trenzado, fue cuando notó las cosas que Dúo había comprado esa tarde, su curiosidad fue demasiada comenzó a sacar las cosas y dejarlas en el sillón a un lado suyo, no le dio mucha importancia al angel, al estuche de mantenimiento, o a la daga, pero sus ojos se detuvieron al llegar al portafolio, la pila, el juego, y se abrieron aun más al ver los chocolates, los identifico de inmediato, como no reconocerlos esos eran los preferidos de Heero, a su mente regresó la escena de la fiesta, cuando Heero sostenía la barbilla del shinigami, pero eso no fue lo único que recordó, las imagenes de toda esa semana aparecieron, empezó analizando sus comportamientos cuando estaban juntos, después sus miradas, lo veía tan claro como si estuviera viendolo de nuevo....  
  
*******Primer flash black*******  
  
Recordó el primer día que llegó junto con su hermano. Habían llegado a un pequeño restaurante, ella lo había elegido, ella había separado a Heero de los demás que estaban en una de las mesas del fondo. Trowa estaba a la orilla, a su izquierda estaba Quatre, le seguía Wufei, luego Zech y en la otra orilla estaba Dúo, justo frente a Trowa.  
  
- ¿Que piensa hacer después de que dejes la casa de Quatre? - preguntó a la vez que acomodaba la servilleta en sus piernas  
  
Ella sostuvó los cubiertos, estaba lista para comer, por su parte el soldado perfecto ni siquiera estaba mirandola, ambos brazos estaban sobre la mesa, tenía sus manos estiradas, en verdad no tenía hambre, al parecer estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ambos estaban sentados frente a frente, ella lo había arrastado hasta ese lugar alejandolo de los demás. Con el cuchillo cortó en trozos pequeños su comida y al llevarla hasta su boca y comenzar a saborearla, arrugó la nariz y torció los labios  
  
- Esto necesita un poco de sal - dijo con cierto tono de molestia  
  
Estiró su brazo para poder alcanzarlo, pero intencionalmente rozó su mano con la del soldado perfecto, dejó la sal caer, que no hizo mucho ruido y comenzó a acariciar la mano del muchacho sentado frente a ella, ella sonrió coquetamente y levantó su mirada para ver la reacción de él, pero al parecer este ni siquiera reaccionaba, ella creía que porque le daba pena mostrar sus sentimientos, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo, unas voces los interrumpieron  
  
- jajajajajajajajaja - las risas se escucharon de la mesa del fondo donde estaban el resto de los expilotos  
  
Ambos voltearon para ver a sus amigos, él que más reía era el joven trenzado, que al sentir las miradas sobre él, giró su cabeza para ver a Relena y Heero, su risa desapareció al instante, al igual que su sonrisa cuando su vista viajó hasta sus manos, fue cuando ella pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, no sustuvó mucho la mirada ya que enseguida su atención regresó a las personas que se encontraban en la misma mesa, ella no lo recordaba, de hecho no le había prestado atención, después recordó que las risas volvían, al parecer por algo que había dicho Dúo. Ella regresó su vista al soldado perfecto, pero la mirada de él, estaba fija en la mesa del fondo, hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar cual era la mirada que se hallaba en esos momentos en sus ojos, era... era furia, no eran... celos?, fue cuando la joven regresó su mirada y vio lo que le producía enojo a Heero, Dúo estaba platicando con Zech, ambos reían, pero Zech no le quitaba la vista a Dúo, por su parte el shinigami tenía los ojos cerrados y sujetaba su estomago con sus manos a causa de la risa, en ese momento a ella no le pareció importante, decidió ignorarlo, su hermano era libre de hacer lo que él quisiera. Soltó la mano de Heero, recogió la sal y comenzó a comer, aunque siguió con su platica, pero la mirada de Heero había vuelto a perderse en el espacio sin escuchar lo que la reina estaba diciendo.  
  
*******Fin del primer flash back*******  
  
Ella siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar otra de sus visitas. Escuchó ruidos en una de las habitaciones de arriba, al parecer el joven trenzado no tardaría en bajar, pero antes de que eso sucediera, otro recuerdo llegó a su mente....  
  
*******Segundo flash back*******  
  
Esa misma tarde, antes de salir del restaurante la lluvia comenzó, gracias a que todo los locales contaban con techos que cubrían su entrada la lluvia no les molestaba, al frente iba Quatre y Trowa, Trowa abrazaba a Quatre por los hombros, mientras que el pequeño angel lo sujetaba por la espalda, hacía mucho frío, detrás de ellos iban Zech, Dúo y Wufei, en ese orden, Wufei iba entretenido viendo a través de las ventantas de los comercios, llevaba las manos dentro de su chaqueta debido al frío y a diferencia de Quatre y Trowa, él no tenía a quien abrazar, Zech también llevaba sus manos dentro de su larga gabardina, y platicaba amenamente con el joven trenzado. Dúo había olvidado su chaqueta asi que no tenía otra opción que abrazarse a si mismo tratando de controlar sus temblores pero eso no le impedía mantener una conversación incesante, hasta el final iba el soldado perfecto y la reina, quien al salir del restaurante y sentir el frío se sujetó instantaneamente del brazo de Heero, creyó que a él no le molestaba, pero no notó que la mirada de Heero no había cambiado, al parecer él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba ahí o que lo hubiera sujetado, los ojos del soldado perfecto estaban fijos en las personas que iban frente a ellos, iba viendo a Dúo y Zech, no les había quitado la vista desde que salieron del restaurante, y su mirada no había cambiado desde que había escuchado al hermano ofrecerle su gabardina al shinigami, que la rehuso cortesmente aunque el joven había insistido otras dos veces, pero aun así Dúo se negó, pero ella no lograba recordar cual era la mirada que había mostrado Dúo al ver que ella se había sujetado del brazo del soldado perfecto acaso... eran celos?. No le dio mucha importancia ya que el tener al soldado perfecto cerca de ella, nada más le importaba asi que seguía platicando pero sin recibir una contestación, ni siquiera un gruñido que le indicara que había alguien al lado suyo, caminaron asi durante un par de cuadras más, al llegar a la esquina, ambos hermanos se despidieron.  
  
- Es hora de retirarnos - dijo el joven más alto, a la vez que levantaba una mano para pedir un taxi, el auto se acercó al instante - Vamos, Relena - decía a la vez que abría la puerta trasera del coche  
- Adios - se despedían Quatre y Dúo, por que al parecer a los demás no les importaba mucho  
  
La muchacha se soltó pero antes de emprender el camino hacía el auto le dedicó una tonta sonrisa y lo que ella creía como una mirada coqueta al soldado perfecto, pero este ni siquiera la pelo ya que su mirada cobalto se hallaba fija en la escena donde Zech le ofrecía de nuevo su gabardina al joven trenzado  
  
- ¿Por que no la usas? - preguntaba el joven rubio tratando de quitarse su gabardina - Luego me la devolveras  
- Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario, no falta mucho para que lleguemos a casa - trataba de rehusarse sin dejar de abrazarse por temor a perder el poco calor que había conseguido  
- Pero hace mucho frío, puedes resfriarte - no quería que ese joven trenzado se enfermara, y su voz se hacía más insistente  
- Anda Maxwell acepta, no querras enfermarte - la voz de Wufei evitó que el joven rubio siguiera insitiendo, en verdad quería irse empezaba a sentir frío, y deseaba llegar a casa y entrenar un poco, o hacer algo de provecho - Pero date prisa por que ya debemos irnos  
- Vaya Wufei, no sabía que te preocupabas por mí - su voz se escuchaba con cierto sarcasmo, sabía que el chico chino ya deseaba irse, pero quería molestarlo  
- preocupado? - en vez de molestia se escuchaba con risa - por ti? - y no pudo evitarlo que una gran carcajada saliera de sus labios lo que molesto mas al joven trenzado, que había puesto toda su atención al joven chino, para comenzar a discutir con él, pensando que tal vez eso lo haría entrar en calor, pero antes de que eso sucediera, la voz de Relena lo sacó de su pre-discusión  
- Es hora de irnos, Zech - le dijo a su hermano, el joven se volvió a Dúo para volver a insistir, pero antes de que eso sucediera Dúo lo interrumpio  
- No te preocupes - le dijo adivinando sus intenciones - shinigami jamás se ha enfermado y.... - pero antes de que pudiera continuar su platica una ola de frío entró por un costado que hizo a todos estremecer en especial a Dúo, quien temblo a mas no poder y por instinto se sujetó de la persona al lado suyo  
- Maxwell que estas haciendo? - la voz no molesta, sorprendida de Wufei se escuchó  
- Lo siento - su temblor continuo, trato de controlarse, pero no podía asi que ambas manos sujetaron el brazo de Wufei, que estaba dentro de su chamarra, no había cambiado su posición, pero en su cara se mostraba su sorpresa, pero Dúo mostró otras de sus encantadoras sonrisas y sin separarse dijo - Pero tengo frío y como se que te preocupas por mi  
- Yo no me preocupo por ti, simplemente quiero llegar a casa - trataba de que el trenzado lo soltara, pero solo lograba que este se sujetara con mas fuerza e inclusive se le pegara más, la discusión comenzaba  
- No lo niegues, yo se que te preocupas por mí - el joven trenzado se seguía acercando al chino, tratando de controlar su temblor además de hacer enfadar a su amigo  
  
Zech los miró sin atinar a decir nada, la discusión de ambos lo extrañaba, tal vez por eso dejo de ir a visitarlos, porque se sentía incomodo de verlos aunque sea discutiendo, el joven rubio se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, a la vez que entraba en el taxi, por su parte Relena dirigió una última vista a Heero, y de nuevo esa mirada había aparecido, la que parecía furia, pero acaso eran... celos?, había regresado, esa mirada que le dedico a Zech cuando estaba platicando con Dúo, ahora estaba dirigida al expiloto 05, aunque este ni siquiera la había notado, seguía demasiado enfrascado en la discusión con Dúo, pero ella no le dio importancia, entró en el taxi, pero antes de que este arrancara, se quedaron uno momentos, aun escuchando la discusión de Dúo y Wufei, uno tratando de separarse y el otro tratando de molestarlo, pero Relena estaba mas entretenida viendo al soldado perfecto aunque este ni siquiera le prestara atención, su vista seguía fija en las personas discutiendo, al final Wufei cedió, quería llegar a casa y decidió dejar a Dúo hacer lo que quisiera, Quatre y Trowa iban al frente de nuevo, en medio iba Wufei, con Dúo a su lado, y del otro lado del trenzado estaba Heero, que llevaba su mirada al frente, sin siquiera prestar atención a la platica que Dúo sostenía con el guerrero chino. Ella los vio dar vuelta en la esquina, giro su cabeza justo cuando el auto comenzaba a moverse. A ella no le importaba lo que su hermano hiciera o sintiera por el expiloto 02, pero decidió no preguntarle nada por que no quería verse involucrada en semejante acto, decidió olvidarlo y comenzó a planear su boda.  
  
********Fin del segundo flash back*******  
  
Trataba de lograr que su pequeña cabeza conectara todas las ideas y le diera una respuesta que ella ya sabía pero se rehusaba a aceptar, trataba de recordar cada una de las miradas que Heero tenía para con Dúo y viceversa, pero esta tan concentrada en su platica con Heero que no había prestado mucha atención a este tipo de sucesos, pero justo en ese momento otra de sus visitas apareció en su cabeza.... (creo que ya me gusto eso de los recuerdos, pero prometo que será el último, ok, ahora los dejo para que sigan leyendo)  
  
*******Tercer flash back*******  
  
(y el último lo prometo) Ella los había invitado a ver una pelicula, ya era muy noche y esa vez su hermano no había podido acompañarlos, de nuevo el frío se hacía presente pero esta vez todos habían llevado una chamarra, sin embargo Relena antes de entrar a ver la pelicula había intentado sujetarse del brazo del soldado perfecto a lo que él se opuso y se alejó, pero ella no le dio importancia, entraron en la pelicula cerca de las nueve, se habían sentado de la siguiente manera: Trowa y Quatre habían elegido unos asientos en medio, alejados de todos, y aunque Relena trató de alejar de nuevo a Heero de los otros dos, no le fue posible ya que Heero había caminado sin hacerle caso, siguiendo al joven trenzado, habían elegido unos de los asientos de hasta atrás. Estaba sentado Wufei, luego Dúo, Heero y junto a pasillo Relena. La sala estaba casi vacía, pronto las luces se apagaron y la pelicula comenzó sin que los expilotos le pusieran mucha atención, el expiloto 03 y 04 estaban demasiado entretenidos quitandose la respiración entre ambos, Relena trató de tomar la mano del soldado perfecto, pero al parecer este si estaba en sus cinco sentidos por que de inmediato la retiró de su alcance, la pelicula iba a la mitad, Quatre y Trowa no habían puesto siquiera atención, Relena estaba fascinada o embobada, tenía los ojos casi en corazones, y sus manos entrelazadas cerca de su barbilla, cuando giro su vista para ver a la persona sentada junto a él, vio que la mirada del soldado perfecto no estaba en la pelicula al contrario miraba de reojo a las personas sentadas al otro lado suyo, ella se agacho un poco para poder ver que era lo que llamaba su atención, en sus ojos pudo verse la molestia al ver que ambos estaban lanzando las palomitas que habían comprado (bueno que Dúo había comprado) a las personas que estaban frente a ellos y luego se escondían detrás de la butaca para que no pudieran reclamarles, se sorprendió de ver a Wufei participando en semejante acto de verguenza, de Dúo era comprensible, él era demasiado irrespetuoso asi que no le sorprendía, lo que no sabía es que ellos estaban aburridos a mas no poder, incluido el soldado perfecto, pero ella no lo notó debido a su semblante estoico, trató de decir algo pero algo más la sorprendio una pequeña sonrisa quiso o imagino aparecer en el rostro del expiloto 01, pestañeo para ver si lo que veía no era una broma de sus sentidos, pero al parecer no lo era, ese muchacho quería reír, siguió observando la escena de la palomitas hasta que un hombre muy alto y fornido se acercó, al parecer una víctima de las bromas de los expilotos 02 y 05, se veía muy molesto  
  
- Se creen muy valientes ¿Quieren salir para demostrarlo? - su voz se escuchó molesta, demasiado molesta  
- Muchas gracias, pero en verdad no me gustan las citas sin previo aviso y a horas tan inesperadas, si la hubieras hecho con mayor anticipación tal vez la tomaría en cuenta - dijo Dúo tratando de usar todo su autodominio para no soltar una gran carcajada y mantener una postura seria, Wufei se tapó su boca para que no se viera su sonrisa, por su parte Heero mantenía su postura estoica, pero sus ojos se habían ablandado, en ellos se notaba un pequeño brillo que combinaban perfectamente con el rostro relajado que trataba de mostrar una sonrisa.  
- ¿Te crees muy gracioso? - preguntó con un tono mucho más molesto que al principio, si es que podía aumentar  
- Tal vez, pero en todo caso por que te sonrojas - esta vez una gran sonrisa se hallaba presente, aun en la oscuridad del cine, en el rostro del hombre que se había acercado había un ligero sonrojo que apareció ante la propuesta del muchacho trenzado  
  
El hombre no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y en su cabello pudo verse unas cuantas palomitas que se habían atorado sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, cuando estuvo en el pasillo de nuevo tomó la mano de su novia, que al parecer también tenía unas cuantas palomitas en su cabello chino, ambos se alejaron dejando la sala del cine. Cuando estuvieron seguros que no los escucharían, tanto el 05 y el 02 soltaron la carcajada. Relena había visto la escena con una gran furia en sus facciones, como es que esos tontos se atrevían a hacer cosas sin clase alguna, pero no dijo nada por que al parecer Heero también lo había disfrutado. Cuando las palomitas se acabaron un poco después de que el hombre se acercara, los dos expilotos se quedaron quietos en sus asientos, Wufei se hallaba en la entrada al país de los sueños, empezaba a dormitar en su asiento y era despertado ante la posibilidad de caerse del asiento, por su parte Dúo estaba entretenido con la bolsa de las palomitas, al parece estaba haciendo un avioncito, pero al parecer no quería salirle, tuvo que cortar la hoja en dos partes para que le fuera más fácil, pero aun asi le estaba costando trabajo. Al fin estuvo listo, y se dispuso a lanzarlo, asi fue, se elevo en el aire, y al siguiente instante se encontraba tirado en el piso de las butacas de enfrente, ni siquiera había estado en el aire, por mas de 2 minutos, lo intento de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminarlo arrugo el papel entre sus manos mostrando su desesperación por no lograr su cometido.  
  
- ¡AH! - dijo en un tono de desesperación a la vez que arrugaba el papel, dispuesto a tirarlo - estupido papel  
- Baka - se escuchó la voz a su lado, Dúo aun con la mano sobre su cabeza que intentaba arrojar el papel, giro su cabeza para ver a la persona que había hablado  
- Eh!! - entendió lo que el soldado perfecto había dicho, el problema era por que lo había dicho  
- No debes culpar al papel de que tu seas tan torpe - esta vez sus palabras no fueron frías, al contrario cierto tono burlon estaba presente  
- Yo no soy torpe - su voz se escuchó molesta  
- ...... - Heero no dijo nada, aunque su mirada esta fija hacía el frente pero no en la pelicula, su rostro se veía demasiado sereno, e incluso parecía que de un momento a otro fuera a soltar la carcajada  
- Yo no soy torpe!!.... Heero yo no soy torpe!, contestame!...... - al no recibir respuesta del soldado perfecto decidió seguir hablando - Acaso el soldado perfecto desea intentarlo? - su sonrisa apareció, siendo muy visible, giro su cuerpo para darle toda su atención al expiloto 01, ya que Wufei al fin había logrado dormirse.  
- No - su tono no cambio, pero la reina estaba demasiada distraída con la pelicula que no notaba la conversación de estos  
- ¿Que acaso el soldado perfecto tiene miedo? - preguntó burlonamente, estirando el papel y acercandolo a las manos del expiloto 01, pero este no se movió de su posición, ni siquiera giro su vista para ver frente a frente al shinigami - Bueno, Heero esta bien que no quieras hacerlo, te entiendo, tienes miedo de no poder hacer un simple y tonto avión de papel, ahora se que el soldado perfecto no es tan perfecto, después de todo tú......  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Heero le había arrebatado el papel y ahora estaba concentrado en comenzar a doblarlo, aunque le estaba costando trabajo, ya que la hoja estaba muy arrugada..... En menos de 5 minutos, el avión que Dúo no había logrado hacer, estaba listo, aunque no era una figura sencilla, al contrario era un modelo de avión bastante complicado, tenía una forma de jet, que al parecer era demasiado difícil de hacer. El soldado perfecto se lo entrego al joven trenzado, que tenía la boca abierta, y una expresión de incredulidad miraba con asombro la pequeña figura que el soldado perfecto le entregaba. pero cuando Heero vio que Dúo no reaccionaba, decidio tomar el papel y lanzarlo, la sorpresa de Dúo aumento al ver al avion salir por los aires, por un momento una sonrisa apareció cuando el avion estuvo a punto de caer, en las butacas de enfrente, pero no fue asi, de un momento a otro comenzó a tomar vuelo y a desplazarse por toda la sala, pero por uno de esos sucesos desafortunados (de esos extraños sucesos que solo se me ocurren a mi), el avión dio una vuelta perfecta, comenzó a decender y cayó en picada hasta donde estaba Wufei dandole de lleno en la cara, lo que le hizo sobresaltarse hasta casi caerse de la silla. (Bueno no se me ocurrió nada mejor, asi que ni modo, pero bueno sigamos con la historia). Wufei asustado busco en su deredor (no se si sea lo correcto), para ver que lo había golpedado vio en su pecho el avión, y de pronto escuchó una voz cononocida, mejor dicho una risa, ya que Dúo al ver tan extraño suceso empezó a carcajearse, hasta tal punto que no lograba controlarse todo había sido tan gracioso.  
  
- Maxwell tu hiciste esto - preguntó molesto Wufei  
- No..... - su risa apenas le permitía hablar, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograrlo - Fue.... fue.... fue Heero - y de nuevo soltó su carcajada  
- Si claro - el chino no creía que el soldado perfecto participara en semejante cosa, y la risa de Dúo lo demostraba, por que cuando volteó a ver a Heero este lo veía con una expresión seria, estoica, pero si lo hubiera analizado más, el rostro del soldado perfecto tenía una ligera seña de querer reírse solo que no se lo permitió.  
  
Wufei no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa al igual que una furia se presentara, e intento golpear a Dúo, pero este no lo permitió, se levantó rapidamente de su butaca y comenzó a correr, Relena se sorprendió de verlo pasar, y después a Wufei, comenzarón a corretearse por toda la sala, tratando de no hacer ruido algo imposible asi que a cada momento eran callados por las personas de la sala. La reina, los vio irse y por un lado se alegró por que ahora estaba a solas con Heero y por otro estaba molesta de que esos dos los estuvieran poniendo en verguenza. Cuando volteó a ver al expiloto 01 para ver su reacción se sorprendió de verlo casi contento, o acaso lo estaba imaginando, no, no era su imaginación, pero sus ideas divagaron que no puso atención a que la felicidad del soldado perfecto era por la felicidad del shinigami. Ella no dijo nada más, y lo olvido ya que pronto anunciaría su compromiso con Heero Yuy. Esa fue su última visita antes de regresar para invitarlos a la fiesta.  
  
*******Fin del tercer flash back*******  
  
De nuevo comenzó a analizar cada visita, pero eso no le impidió volver a guardar las cosas, las colocó en el lugar que se encontraban, fuera de la vista. Se levantó del sillón, y comenzó a pasearse por toda la sala en su mente la respuesta a todas sus preguntas llegaban pero ella no quería aceptarlas, ahora más que nada deseaba que ese muchacho trenzado se fuera, si sus respuestas eran correctas, la presencia del expiloto 02 era muy dañina para sus planes. Se detuvo al escuchar los pasos en las escaleras, poco después una figura bajaba de ella, Dúo llevaba dos pequeñas maletas que fueron suficientes para guardar todas su pertenecias. Su vestimenta había cambiado, ya no tenía su traje, lo había dejado en la habitación, ahora llevaba un pantalon deportivo al igual que sus zapatos de color negro, una camiseta de color blanco, y sobre ella llevaba una camisa también de color negro, sus mangas estaban dobladas hasta sus codos, y abierta a medio pecho, también se destacaba un pequeño dije de una cruz plateada, no estaba fajado. Dejó sus maletas en la entrada, y se dirigía hacía la sala cuando la voz de la reina llamó su atención.  
  
- ¿Que haces? - le dijo al verlo caminar a la sala, estaba molesta y quería que ese joven se fuera lo más pronto posible  
- Voy a limpiar - era obvio, él no deseaba causarles más molestias a sus amigos, ni a los sirvientes de Quatre, pero no entendió el tono en que la joven había hablado  
- .... - La reina no sabía que decir, debía sacarlo en ese precioso momento - ¿Por que?  
- Eh!! - ahora si que no entendía la reacción de la reina  
- No.... no te preocupes yo me encargare, tu taxi no tardara en llegar - estaba dispuesta a trabajar si con eso lograba que se fuera  
- Gracias, pero no es necesario  
- Pero tu avión sale a las....  
- No hay problema, terminare pronto con esto  
  
Y sin decir nada más siguió caminando a la sala, donde comenzó a recoger, con mucho cuidado tomó los regalos, para que la reina no los vieran, se dedicó a recoger la sala, y sólo llevaba algunas cosas a la cocina, pero pronto aparecía de nuevo, en una de esas trayectorias, la reina se acercó al telefono, sin que el joven trenzado se enterara, dispuesta a sacar al joven de esa casa marcó de nuevo, se escuchó el tono tres veces antes de que alguien le contestara.  
  
- Buenas noches, necesito un taxi..... es urgente..... si...... lo más pronto posible..... tanto tiempo.... de acuerdo ese estara bien..... si, no hay problema...... envielo a....... (bueno, para que no haya problema ella pidió que lo enviaran a la casa de Quatre)  
  
Cuando terminó con su llamada de nuevo el joven salió, se dedicó a acomodar los cojines de los sillones, y sacudirlos, estaba tan entretenido que no se percató de la postura que tenía la muchacha, a la mente de ella aun regresaban todos los recuerdos de días pasados y sin quererlo, sin poder evitarlo las palabras salieron de su boca, fue una pregunta directa necesitaba saber, y por lo que sabía él no mentiría, él no sabía mentir.  
  
- ¿Estas enamorado de Heero?  
- ........ - Dúo detuvo lo que estaba haciendo se enderezo en su lugar y miró a la joven con una gran incertidumbre, al fin las palabras salieron de su boca, pero no era la respuesta, fue la duda la que se escuchó en ellas - ¿Que?  
- ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Estas enamorado de Heero? - esta vez no estaba seria, estaba molesta, muy molesta  
- ......... - se sorprendió de la pregunta, no era lo que esperaba y aun así trató de engañarla - No - se escuchó al instante que era una mentira, el no era bueno para mentir  
- No sabes mentir  
- No sé de lo que estas hablando  
  
Enfocó de nuevo su atención a los cojines, aunque no podía concentrarse, como es que esa chica se había dado cuenta, él había hecho todo lo posible para que sus amigos no se enteraban y ahora esa chica llega y le dice la verdad que había estado ocultando. La joven se quedó no solo molesta, furiosa ahora más que nada necesitaba que ese joven se fuera, si eso era verdad, entonces no podía dejar que ese joven se quedara más tiempo, porque si las miradas que ambos tenían hacía el otro, eso quería decir que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Heero sienta lo mismo. Agito su cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento.  
  
- Él me ama - su voz fue un murmullo que no se escuchó más alla  
  
Pero de pronto en su cabeza una voz preguntó ¿Y por que no desea casarse contigo? ¿Por que ambos actuaban tan extraño cuando estaban juntos? ¿Que tipo de miradas se dirigían?. Su furia comenzó a aumentar, en sus ojos pudo notarse la furia y su mirada estaba fija en el joven trenzado, que la sintió de inmediato, se enderezó de nuevo y volteó a ver a la joven que estaba cerca de la puerta.  
  
- ¿Que?  
- Pensaba en como comunicarme contigo para enviarte la invitación - trato de controlarse, para no gritar e insultar al expiloto 02, hablo lo más tranquila que pudo - Será difícil encontrarte  
- ah! - su voz se escuchó desganada, aunque la noticia no lo tomaba por sorpresa, ya que se imaginaba que Heero aceptaría la propuesta, eso le producía el mismo dolor que había experimentado al saber de su compromiso, al ver como ella se le pegaba al soldado perfecto y este no decía ni pío - No te preocupes, yo me comunicare con ustedes - mintió con todos los dientes  
  
Ella no cambió su mirada, ahora lo veía mas intensamente, se había dado cuenta de que mentía, y no pudo evitarlo una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el solo pensar que posiblemente no volvería a saber del expiloto 02 le alegraba demasiado. Y aunque trato de sentirse aliviada, de nuevo las preguntas inundaron su mente, aquella preguntas que no deseaba contestarse, aun cuando conocía las respuestas a la perfección, su sonrisa desapareció al instante a la vez que se acercaba a donde el shinigami sacudía los últimos cojines.  
  
- ¿Ahora que? - preguntó exasperado el joven al ver que la chica no le quitaba la vista de encima, además de que se había acercado a él, sin decir nada  
- Tú no sabes mentir - le contestó de manera cortante - Asi que dime, quiero escuchar de nuevo tu respuesta ¿Estas enamorado de Heero?  
- .......... - De nuevo la incertidumbre apareció pero pronto pudo notarse la respuesta en sus facciones, él era demasiado transparente en cuanto a sus emociones, intentó caminar para perderse en la cocina, pero la reina se interpuso en su camino  
- Contestame!!! - Su voz retumbó en toda la casa  
- ¿Que es lo que deseas?  
- Ser feliz con Heero  
  
La reina disfruto cada una de sus palabras, vio el dolor en los ojos violetas, los celos que sentía, por primera vez se dio cuenta y lo disfruto como nunca. Pero pronto esa mirada triste se encendio y mostro solo desafio.  
  
- ¿Por que no habrías de serlo?  
  
Ella no supo que decir, ambas miradas se encontraron aun en la oscuridad, solo alejada por la poca luz que provenía de las lamparas de la sala, ninguno de ellos parecía querer ceder en la lucha de miradas, pronto el telefono sonó, rompiendo el silencio de esa habitación, ninguno de ellos se movió de su lugar, el telefono volvió a sonar y sonó otras tantas, no fue hasta que Dúo dejo a la joven para ir a contestar, lastima que en cuanto llegó y descolgó la bocina, del otro lado ya habían colgado. Se quedó cerca del telefono en verdad no quería verla por más tiempo, deseaba dejar de pensar en el compromiso de ellos dos, dejar de imaginarse su boda.... no, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas...  
  
- No tengo porque darte explicaciones - la respuesta lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
Su respuesta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se acercó a la puerta y la abrio, dandole a entender que no le agradaba su presencia, ahora más que nada deseaba que ella se fuera enseguida, no quería verla por mas tiempo, y sentía que sus lagrimas estaban a punto de llegar, y lo último que quería era que esa chica tonta se regocijara con su dolor.  
  
- De acuerdo, es hora de que me vaya - dijo entendiendo la indirecta, llegó hasta la puerta y antes de salir de la casa murmuro - Debo regresar para el brindis y aun falta que Heero baile conmigo  
  
Sus palabras sólo fueron un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que él chico de la puerta lo escuchara, de hecho esas fueron sus intenciones, una sonrisa llegó a su rostro cuando salió, cuando ella estuvó fuera, la puerta fue azotada caminó lentamente hasta llegar al auto, entró para protegerse del frío de la noche, aunque una sonrisa estaba en su rostro no podía evitar que la inseguridad se presentara, aunque estaba segura que el expiloto 02 se iría, no estaba segura si se iría antes de que ellos llegaran, de lo contrario le traería demasiados problemas, esperó pacientemente. Dentró de la casa, Dúo se había controlado al escuchar el murmullo de la joven, pero en cuanto azotó la puerta, sintió las lagrimas correr de nuevo por sus mejillas llegar hasta su mentón y caer a la tierra, aunque trató de controlarlas esta vez no tuvó la fuerza, el escuchar que Heero había aceptado la propuesta de esa chica tonta, lo había dejado por los suelos, no quería permanecer más tiempo ahí, no deseaba ver el rostro de sus amigos al verlo partir, y mucho menos quería dar una explicación de su partida, pero esperaría el taxi, aunque no iría a la tierra, no iba aceptar el "regalo" de la reina, su orgullo no se le permitía, tenía el suficiente dinero para viajar a la colonia L2, pero no ese no sería su destino, aun no lo decidía, se dejó caer en el sillón mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, decidió ser mas fuerte que sus lagrimas, al fin logró controlarlas, comenzó a recordar todas las veces que fue feliz en esa casa, y cuando la figura del soldado perfecto apareció en su mente, quiso, estuvo tentado a sonreir, pronto todas las palabras de la joven regresaron, se entristeció pero esta vez sus lagrimas no fueron derramadas, sus mejillas seguían humedas y sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero comenzaba a calmarse, se levantó pesadamente y entró en la cocina, debía apurarse si quería terminar antes de que el taxi llegara.  
  
*************************************  
  
El taxi se detuvó en seco, después de pagar ellos bajaron y recorrieron el lugar con la vista, era un lugar muy llamativo, no era muy elegante, decente a la vista de los cuatro expilotos, era de comida árabe, ese tipo de lugares abundaban mucho por toda la colonia, todos ellos entraron, Heero lo hizo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía realmente, se acomodaron en una de las mesas cercanas a las puertas, la luz era tenue y la musica muy reconfortante, no muy ruidosa, ni tampoco del tipo que provoca sueño, algo que era muy relajante, tenía grandes ventanas desde el piso hasta el techo, sin divisiones, las mesas tenían asientos donde cabían hasta 6 u 8 personas, estaban tapizados de terciopelo negro, y las mesas eran lo suficientemente grandes, de madera y barnizadas, al centro y al fondo estaba la cantina, las luces rojas, lo hacían un lugar bastante relajante, aunque también algo somnoliento, pero con la platica, las risas todo sueño se marchaba y lo hacía un lugar digno de admirarse, y a diferencia de su apariencia exterior, tenía facha de ser el lugar más caro de la ciudad, aunque para Quatre esto no era un inconveniente. La mesera, una joven de cabello largo a media espalda, negro y lacio, de tez morena, ojos negros, muy alta, se acercó para entregar el menú y pronto se alejó, los cuatro muchachos lo revisaron buscando algo que fuera de su agrado, cuando regresó la muchacha, ellos aun no decidían que era lo que realmente deseaban, no porque nada les gustara, al contrario todo les pareció delicioso que no sabían por cual decidirse, al final la insistencia por parte de la joven los hizo tomar una decisión, la muchacha se alejó un tanto fastidiada ya que tenía otras mesas que atender y ellos la habían retrasado. La platica comenzó, Trowa y Quatre estaban sentados de un lado de la mesa, Trowa cerca de la ventana y Quatre a su lado izquierdo, mientras que Wufei y Heero estaban del otro lado, Wufei estaba frente a Trowa, y Heero frente a Quatre. Las risas no tardaron en aparecer, Wufei había recuperado su humor, ahora comería verdadera comida, Trowa era feliz al ver reír a su pequeño angel, y Quatre era feliz al ver reír al expiloto 03. Heero había llegado ahi, por obedecer a su cuerpo, porque su mente se hallaba muy confundida, no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba o de lo que estaban hablando sus amigos, recordaba las preguntas de la reina, no la amaba, por eso no quería casarse con ella aunque también había otra razón pero aun no la descubría, sin embargo aun faltaba por contestar la pregunta ¿Por que se había quedado ahí?, no sólo era por la invitación de Quatre, realmente era porque....... y en ese momento lo recordó:  
  
- ¿Que piensan hacer ahora? - la voz del joven rubio llamó la atención de los otros cuatro expilotos  
- El circo ahora esta en L5, pero no tardara en marcharse, yo iré con ellos - el muchacho de mirada esmeralda tomó la palabra, pero al ver el rostro de su amado añadió - Creó que su siguiente parada será L4 - En el rostro de Quatre apareció una gran sonrisa ante las palabras de su amado  
- Mis hermanas viajaran a la tierra por algunos meses, habrá mucho espacio, porque no viene a mi casa, será divertido.... - Ahora que ambos se habían confesado sus sentimientos no quería apartarse de él, y había ofrecido su casa para que todos ellos estuvieran juntos, asi Trowa estaría cerca de él todo el tiempo - ¿Que opinan?  
- Me haría muy bien tomar vacaciones - Wufei acepto la propuesta, y con sólo su mirada Trowa ya había aceptado su ofrecimiento  
- Claro!!! - la felicidad de Dúo no se hizo esperar, dio saltos mientras su sonrisa tan caracteristica aparecía en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron cuando se enfocarón en el soldado perfecto que estaba a su lado, y su sonrisa se ensacho más, cuando las palabras salieron de su boca - ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!, Heero tú que dices - pero el muchacho estoico no le contestaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en la preciosa sonrisa, en el brillo de sus ojos, en su melodiosa voz, en sus acciones, que no estaba escuchando lo que el joven trenzado le estaba proponiendo, hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, Dúo se le había colgado de su espalda, y ahora lo estaba cargando, tenía el rostro de ese muchacho cerca del suyo, además de sus calidas manos sobre su pecho, y escuchaba su hermosa voz cerca de su oído, sus palabras no fueron un murmullo, pero tampoco fueron tan fuertes como para lastimarlo - ¡¡¡Anda di que sí!!!, ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiii!!!, ¡Vamos Heero, no seas aguafiestas, toma unas vacaciones con nosotros!  
  
Todos escucharon la insistencia del joven trenzado, y esta siguió hasta que él sintió que no podría evitar una sonrisa, un sonrojo, o algo por el estilo fue cuando asintió con la cabeza y emitió un pequeño gruñido en señal de afirmación, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, entonces Dúo saltó de su espalda para seguir con pequeños saltos a su lado, su emoción era muy notoria, pero el soldado perfecto aun mantenía la calidez de su cuerpo en su espalda, aun sentía que respiraba su aroma, y escuchaba su voz, pero cuando se separó no supo porque, pero quiso que el joven trenzado volviera a abrazarlo, que volviera a estar tan cerca de él. Cuando se despidieron esa tarde, todos ellos fueron a recoger sus cosas para encontrarse de nuevo en la casa de Quatre en L4, desde entonces no había pensado en ese suceso, le había restado importancia, pero esa era la razón por la cual había aceptado quedarse, él no podía rechazar esa propuesta, como hacerlo si Dúo era tan persuasivo, como hacerlo si no quería rechazarlo, pero ¿Por que?, ¿Por que quería tener a Dúo tan cerca de él? ¿Por que no quería rechazarlo?  
  
Heero había logrado, contestar la pregunta de porque se había quedado ahi, pero otras dos preguntas habían aparecido en su lugar y aun mantenía la pregunta de Dúo en su mente ............... Después de muchas meditaciones, obtuvó su respuesta, Sí, sí le importaba, le importaba la tristeza del joven trenzado, su actitud, sus acciones, todo lo que se refiriera a Dúo le importaba, pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Por que?, porque le importaba, desde cuando él se preocupaba por sus compañeros, desde cuando sentía tristeza al ver a Dúo triste, o feliz al verlo feliz, o enojo cuando vio a Zech mirarlo de forma tan penetrante o cuando Dúo peleaba con Wufei. Eran demasiadas dudas, muchos enredos, una gran incertidumbre, en verdad un gran dilema aun para la mente del expiloto 01, ya que todavía no lograba explicarlas, mucho menos entenderlas, de tan concentrado que estaba ni siquiera se dio cuenta del regreso de la mesera con los platillos de todos ellos, incluído el de él, que ni siquiera había ordenado, sus amigos lo habían hecho por él, lo habían visto demasido concentrado y aunque trataron de llamar su atención había sido en vano, él seguía demasiado pensativo, nada podía regresarlo a la realidad. Asi que decidieron seguir con su platica. De pronto Quatre se quedó callado, su mirada se perdió en un punto muerto de la mesa, Wufei comentaba algo mientras Trowa trataba de contradecirlo, no habían notado la reacción de Quatre, quien al principio se llevó su mano a su pecho y de repente su mirada se fijó en el soldado perfecto sentado frente a él, trataba de que Heero volviera a la realidad sin decirle nada para que no preocuparan a los demás. Lo miró de manera penetrante, mientras sentía que el dolor crecía, de nuevo Dúo estaba sufriendo, esta vez más fuerte que las veces anteriores. El soldado perfecto sintió la mirada sobre él, una mirada que lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Levantó su rostro y se encontró con los ojos aqua de su amigo que lo veían fijamente, y en ellos notó la preocupación.  
  
Sin palabras ellos se entendieron, Quatre logró transmitirle el mensaje del dolor que había llegado hace sólo unos momentos, su mano en su pecho le hizo recordar, la fiesta, sus palabras, el nombre que el joven rubio pronunció sólo como un murmullo . Dúo estaba sufriendo, pero que lo ocasionaba, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, Trowa y Wufei detuvieron su platica:  
  
- ¿A donde vas? - le preguntó Trowa cuando lo vio levantarse  
- ¿Que le pasa a Heero? - preguntó Wufei al verlo alejarse  
- Necesita entender algunas cosas, salir de dudas - dijo Quatre tranquilamente mientras un sonrisa sincera aparecía en su hermoso rostro  
  
Fue todo lo que dijo, estaba seguro que Heero ayudaría a Dúo, tal vez asi lograría aclarar algunas de sus interrogantes y lo haría hablando cara a cara con la persona que las provocaba, porque había sentido la gran incertidumbre a la que el soldado perfecto se enfrentaba, él no podía intervenir, pero trataría de darles tiempo para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente y más que nada entender por que actuaban de esa manera cuando estaban juntos, la platica de ellos continuo, las palabras de Quatre produjeron una gran incertidumbre, pero su sonrisa los tranquilizó, decidieron dejarlo arreglar sus problemas, las risas regresaron, Quatre mantuvó a los otros dos expilotos en el restaurante el suficiente tiempo para que todo se aclarara, no fue nada difícil, ya que los otros dos se dieron una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y decidieron cooperar. Heero tomó el primer taxi que apareció, su mente se hallaba despejada, ahora esta decidido a dejar las dudas a un lado para poner toda su atención al joven trenzado, y saber él porque de su actitud de los últimos dos dias, tratar de ayudarlo, ya después se encargaría de aclarar todas sus dudas. El auto tomó velocidad aunque a veces el semaforo rojo los hacía detenerse.  
  
*************************************  
  
Muy tarde ella comprendió que no debía marcharse, ese no era su plan, su plan era sacar al joven de la casa y preparar su tactica, para hacer a Heero cambiar de opinión, pero la furia hizo que saliera, ahora necesitaba esperar que el tonto se fuera, esperó tranquilamente dentro del auto, no hacía frío, su vista estaba fija en la casa, que estaba del otro lado de la acera a su derecha, dentro de la casa al parecer no había movimiento, pero ella estaba segura de que pronto la puerta se abriría y el joven que se encontraba dentro se iría, ahora estaba segura de que los otros expilotos no llegarían pronto, era cuestión de tiempo sin embargo algo más llamó su atención el ruido de un carro acercandose, en el espejo retrovisor se reflejaron las luces del auto que entraba en la calle, lento y sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a la gente que vivía en ese vecindario. Aun más se sorprendio de ver que ese auto se detuvó frente a la casa que estaba vigilando, por solo una milesima de segundo penso que era el taxi que había pedido para ese joven, pero al darse cuenta de que alguien venía detrás, su corazón llegó hasta su garganta, sus temores aparecieron, su suerte comenzaba a acabarse, era necesario que interviniera. Salió del auto, cruzó la calle mirando a ambos lados y se acercó al taxi por la parte de atrás, donde el pasajero estaba apoyado en la ventanilla delantera, al parecer pagando por su viaje, esa persona se alejó del auto y comenzó a caminar hacía la casa, ella se sorprendió de verlo sólo y necesitaba impedir que él entrara a esa casa.  
  
- Hola Heero - la voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, lo que provocó que el soldado perfecto volteara, se acercó lentamente a él  
- ..... - Se quedó extrañado de verla ahi, pero eso ahora no le interesaba, su prioridad era hablar con Dúo  
- No me saludas - insitió ella, interponiendose en su camino cuando él trató de alejarse - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Trató de charlar con él, de alejarlo de ahí, pero la mirada del joven estoico estaba fija en la casa, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la persona frente a él, Heero trató de esquivarla, para entrar en el jardín de la casa, pero ella sujetó su brazo, el soldado perfecto se sorprendió de sus agallas, ensanchó sus ojos en sorpresa mientras veía la mano que ahora lo detenía.  
  
- Vamos a tomar un café - preguntó la joven a la vez que trataba de alejarlo de la casa y llevarlo hasta su auto  
- No - Su respuesta fue fría, en su mirada se mostraba el fastidió que estaba sintiendo en ese momento  
- Vamos, no tomara mucho tiempo, tenemos mucho de que platicar - utilizó toda su fuerza para jalarlo hasta la calle, pero él se negó  
- ........ - se quedó callado mientras se soltaba de la mano que lo sujetaba  
- Vamos, hay una cafeteria cerca de aqui - la muchacha trataba de sacarlo de ahi cuanto antes, antes de que Dúo saliera, siguió tratando de alejarlo de la casa, pero el soldado perfecto se alejó de ella, sin prestar atención a sus palabras  
- ........... - Heero caminó de nuevo para entrar en el jardín de la casa, esta vez no tenía paciencia para ser amable, no quería verla, deseaba hablar y ver al expiloto 02,  
  
Ella se interpuso de nuevo en su camino, y Heero la miró directamente a los ojos, ella lo enfrentó, la mirad del pilot 01 se endureció, la alejo de un solo movimiento, lastima que la "reina" tenía mal equilibrio, trastabillo y cayó sin remedio a la tierra (jijiji, si soy malvada pero no me odien, es que como ella no me cae bien, pues no se porque tratarla bien, pero continuen leyendo) y comenzó a caminar a la casa. La joven se quedó molesta, lo miró alejarse, más que el encuentro con el chico trenzado, le molestaba la actitud que había tenido Heero hacía ella, como es que se había atrevido a tratarla así, su vestido se había ensucidado, su orgullo había sido herido y había sido insultada, esta vez lagrimas corrieron, no de tristeza, de furia, al ver al joven cerca de la puerta se levantó y se alejó de ahí, entró de nuevo en el auto y este rechinó las llantas al alejarse a toda velocidad. Heero abrió la puerta en total silencio, las luces de las lamparas iluminaban débilmente a la sala, la televisión estaba apagada y la sala se hallaba en perfectas condiciones, con todas las cosas en su lugar, dio algunos pasos y se topó con un bulto en el suelo, lo miró extrañado, lo identificó de inmediato.... eran las maletas de Dúo. Aunque sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón, se alegró de ver que aun no se marchaba, pensó en subir en su habitación para buscarlo, fue cuando notó la luz que venía de la cocina, esquivó las maletas, dejó sus llaves en una de las mesas pequeñas, donde estuvó la lampara que Dúo tiró cuando trataba de evitar ir a la fiesta. Caminó en silencio para llegar a la cocina, en la mesa de centro vio un par de peliculas, no llamaron su atención, llegó a su destino y lo hizo de manera tan sigilosa que la persona que estaba en ella ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Duo se encontraba lavando los trastes ya que había algunos platos a su derecha que al parecer ya estaban limpios y se estaban escurriendo, el joven trenzado estaba dandole la espalda a la puerta por donde Heero había entrado, el soldado perfecto se quedó quieto al ver al joven tan concentrado, se acercó a la gran mesa, que estaba en el centro de la cocina le había llamado la atención una bolsa que se encontraba en ella, el ruido de los platos al chocar contra los otros era lo único que se escuchaba de vez en cuando, no quiso revisar la bolsa, estaba demasiado extasiado con la imagen que el joven trenzado le proporcionaba que no deseaba apartarla de su vista, al parecer el expiloto 02 no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más, deseaba terminar pronto con su tarea para poder irse, al fin terminó, agitó sus manos en un vano intento por secarlas, quitó el tapón del lavabo y mientras secaba sus manos en su delantal, volteó con la cara un poco agachada, la levantó al notar la presencia de alguien más, se quedó estatico al ver al soldado perfecto ahí y ahora.  
  
- Hola Heero.... - habló lo más tranquilo que pudo  
  
Seguía secando sus manos, estaba nervioso, no sabía que era lo que Heero estaba haciendo ahí, y por que no estaba en la fiesta, evitó la mirada de Heero, tratando de no parecer nervioso, lo estaba logrando pronto se iría y no tendría por que sufrir más  
  
- No te oí entrar - fue lo que dijo mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta su espalda para desamarrar el delantal, para después subirlas hasta su cuello y sacarlo por su cabeza  
- ....... - Heero se quedó callado, vio al joven alejarse para colgar el mandil  
- ¿Y los demás? - preguntó el Dúo sin encontrarse con la mirada cobalto  
- Fueron a cenar - Al parecer sus palabras sorprendieron al shinigami por que enseguida volteó, y sus miradas se encontraron  
- ¿A cenar? - preguntó desconcertado  
  
Heero asintió con la cabeza, pero Dúo seguía sin entender, ¿Por que no estaba él en la fiesta? ¿Por que había regresado?  
  
- ¿Piensas irte? - la voz de Heero lo hizo mirarlo de nuevo  
  
Dúo mostró una sonrisa, no quería irse, pero no quería quedarse, porque solo sufriría, no quería saber nada del compromiso de ese piloto, sentía celos y no podría disimularlo por mucho tiempo, deseaba verlo feliz, eso era todo lo que le importaba, se acercó hasta la mesa para tomar las cosas de la bolsa a la vez que contestaba la pregunta  
  
- Ya nada me detiene aqui - Heero trató de encontrar su mirada para tratar de decir algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión pero los ojos violetas estaban fijos en la bolsa al parecer buscaba algo, no tardó en encontrarlo - Aqui tienes - le dijo mientras se lo extendía  
  
Heero vio lo que Dúo le daba, tardó en reaccionar pero pronto lo sostuvo en sus manos, lo colocó en la mesa mientras lo revisaba, vio la pila para su computadora, se sorprendió del portafolio, pero se quedó extrañado de ver el disco, no sabía lo que era, al parecer Dúo lo notó  
  
- No sabía que comprarte, me costó mucho trabajo elegir algo que fuera de tu agrado, busque en muchas tiendas, pero nada se me hacía lo suficientemente bueno, ni siquiera con Wufei se me dificulto tanto, para Quatre y Trowa fue muy fácil elegir algo....  
- Dúo.... - la voz hizo que Dúo se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado de nuevo  
- Lo siento - se disculpó ante la sorpresa del soldado perfecto - Pense que era un programa que te gustaría, pero cuando el vendedor me invitó a probarlo descubrí que era uno de esos video juegos, acerca de naves, al principio pense que no te gustaría mucho, después de meditarlo mucho, pense que tal vez podrías entretenerte un poco, ya que no estabas en la guerra y asi destuirías muchas naves sin matar a alguna persona.....  
- Dúo.... - la voz del soldado perfecto se volvió a escuchar, no podía evitarlo, siempre hablaba demasiado y mas aun cuando estaba nervioso  
- Perdon - se disculpo de nuevo, esta vez sus ojos estaban en la bolsa - pero no puedo evitarlo... siempre que comienzo a hablar no puedo detenerme...  
- Duo... Gracias - palabras que sorprendieron al shinigami, pero no pudo evitar que una singular sonrisa apareciera en su hermoso rostro  
- De nada - le contestó  
  
Dúo se sintió incomodo, la tristeza se había marchado, pero ahora no quería irse eso era lo que temía, quería ver a Heero feliz y debía irse para lograrlo. Dúo recogió sus cosas y logró caminar fuera de la cocina, Heero lo siguió sin decir palabra, apagaron las luces, ahora sólo las lamparas iluminaban la casa. El joven trenzado se arrodillo frente a la mesa de centro, mientras que Heero trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta, algo que hiciera a Dúo cambiar de opinión, estaba seguro que no quería que Dúo se fuera, pero ¿Por que?, esa era la pregunta que ahora le molestaba, aunque había decidido alejar sus dudas, no lo había logrado, ahora atacaban su mente, sin darle un descanso. Poco después el expiloto 02 se levantó había acomodado las cosas, y sobre cada una de ellas había una pequeña tarjeta donde estaba los nombres de sus amigos, era hora de irse, cuando paso cerca del soldado perfecto, este le detuvó por el brazo  
  
- ¿Que sucede Heero? - esa no era la pregunta que deseaba hacer, pero fue la primera que le vino a la mente, encontró de nuevo los ojos cobalto  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Dúo esperando una respuesta, y Heero tratando de encontrar una, no sabía que decir, alguna palabra que resumiera todo lo que deseaba decir, la fuerza en su mano fue desapareciendo hasta el punto que ya no detenía el brazo del shinigami, Dúo intentó moverse pero no quería, sabía que debía irse, esa era su obligación para que Heero fuera dichoso, pero el tenerlo tan cerca lo hacía tan feliz que, no quería apartarse.  
  
- ¿Por que? ¿Que es lo que te pasa? - preguntó Heero intentando detener a Dúo - ¿Por que actuas tan extraño?  
  
Dúo se quedó callado ante la sorpresa de las preguntas, como contestarlas sin mentir, su mirada se clavó en el piso, tratando de decir algo, que evitara contestarlas, su suerte lo ayudó, el sonido de un claxon se escuchó en la parte delantera de la casa, ambos miraron la ventana, cubierta de cortinas blancas.  
  
- Ese es mi taxi - hablo en voz baja, lo que provocó en Heero un estremecimiento, se iría y no podría evitarlo - Debo irme  
- Espera - dijo Heero cuando intentaba sujetarlo de nuevo - Aun no contestas mi pregunta  
  
Penso que el taxi lo ayudaría pero al parecer no era asi, ahora que podía hacer.......  
  
- ¿Por que? ¿Acaso te importa? - las mismas preguntas se escucharon, en un tono sarcastico, se estaba controlando para no dejar ver ni una lagrima aunque por dentro sentía un gran vacío  
  
De nuevo Heero se quedó callado pero esta vez no lo soltó, él ya conocía esa respuesta  
  
- Si - fue un murmullo que el shinigami escuchó a la perfección  
- ¿Que? - aun no creía lo que había escuchado, o acaso su mente le había jugado una broma, el claxon volvió a escucharse  
- No quiero que te vayas - Era cierto lo que había escuchado, pero.....  
- ¿Por que? - sus palabras salieron sin querer  
  
Heero se quedó callado, de nuevo esa pregunta, esa pregunta que su mente siempre le cuestionaba pero aun no lograba encontrar alguna respuesta, su corazón estaba acelerado, de nuevo la calidez que había sentido hace unos meses ante la cercanía del joven trenzado volvía con gran intensidad, su mente comenzó a responder un sinfín de preguntas ¿Por que se sentía asi cerca de Dúo? ¿Por que le importaba que se fuera? ¿Por que no quería que se fuera?, estaba trabajando como hace mucho que no lo hacía, necesitaba encontrar la respuesta antes de que fuera tarde, antes de que Dúo saliera por esa puerta para no volver, la fuerza de su mano se perdió de nuevo, las respuestas llegaron mas rapido de lo que él se esperaba, pero sin llegar a entenderlas completamente.... hasta que su mismo corazón se las aclaró..... él, lo amaba, se había enamorado sin darse cuenta, quería que estuviera a su lado, sostenerlo entre sus brazos, pero como decirlo con palabras, como decirle algo que ni siquiera él entendía.  
  
Dúo se acercó a la mesa, en vez de salir por la puerta, no sabía que era lo que esperaba, ¿la respuesta del soldado perfecto?, antes de irse necesitaba entregar algo más, recogió con cuidado la caja de chocolates que aun se encontraban en la bolsa, él planeaba llevarselos pero dada las circunstancias eso no sería posible, el ruido hizo a Heero despertar de su letargo, identificó la caja que el shinigami le ofrecía, esos eran los chocolates que tanto le gustaban, vio fijamente los ojos violetas de Dúo y al ver el brillo en ellos tomó uno, lo contempló, lo llevó hasta su boca, mordió un poco y al comenzar a degustarlo se perdió en su sabor, sin darse cuenta de que el joven trenzado había dado media vuelta y ahora se dirigía hacía la puerta. Se marcharía y él no podría evitarlo....  
  
Cuando terminó su golosina, Heero se percató de la ausencia del expiloto 02, lo vio cerca de la puerta con sus maletas listas a un lado suyo, estaba a punto de irse pero antes de que eso sucediera, él dejo caer sus cosas en el sillón, y se acercó rapidamente a él. Dúo ya tenía una mano en el picaporte, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando sintió una extraña calidez que lo sujetaba e impedía que abriera la puerta. Sus ojos dejaron la puerta y giraron para encontrar la figura que estaba a su lado, encontro la mirada cobalto, pero no logro distinguir el sentimiento que en ellos se encontraba.... un momento ¿Sentimiento?, pero que tontería, el soldado perfecto no tenía sentimientos, jamás los había tenido, o es que acaso él estaba equivocado... El sonido del taxi volvió a escucharse, pero esta vez fue lejano, ambos se habían perdido en sus miradas, trataban de entenderse sin palabras, de transmitirse todos sus sentimientos, Dúo comenzó a sentir el mismo nerviosismo que experimento cuando Heero lo obligó a ir a la fiesta, ahora la mano del soldado perfecto sujetaba la del shinigami que aun sostenía la perilla, pero ninguno se había movido de su posición, por su parte Heero sentía su corazón acelerar, por primera vez se daba cuenta de las reacciones que Dúo provocaba en él. Sus labios se abrieron aunque al principio se sentía nervioso dejo que las palabras salieran, sin que el mismo las razonara  
  
- No te vayas  
- ¿Por que? - la pregunta se escuchó de nuevo en el silencio de la sala. Dúo sentía sus mejillas enrojecer, su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, una extraña sensación de escalofrío comenzó a recorrerlo, comenzando en su cuello, bajando por su espalda, internandose en su estomago, atravezando sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies  
  
Esta vez Heero trato de contestarla, conocía la respuesta pero aunque trato de hacerla salir, esas palabras habían muerto en su garganta, que podía hacer, sino decía algo Dúo se iría. La mano que aun sostenía la de Dúo comenzó a acariciarla, lo que provocó una reacción instantanea en el joven trenzado, que se estremecio al sentir la calidez del soldado perfecto. Su otra mano que había estado caída subió hasta llegar a la barbilla del piloto 02, ahora ambos estaban frente a frente, Heero acercó la cara del muchacho trenzado a la suya, poco a poco, vio los ojos del shinigami cerrarse, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él hizo lo mismo, poco después sus bocas se habían encontrado, el sabor diferente de ambos se unieron y junto con el sabor del chocolate que aun se conservaba en los labios de Heero producieron un manjar delicioso, embriagante, que penetraba en los sentidos de los dos expilotos, haciendolos desear más, explorar más alla, la lengua de Heero se deslizo tratando de encontrar una entrada en los labios que ahora formaban parte de él, no tuvo dificultades, Dúo le permitió la entrada sin problema alguno, cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron dos grandes escalofrios recorrieron el cuerpo de ambos pilotos, la mano que había sostenido la barbilla de Dúo, ahora se había deslizado por su pecho, hasta llegar a su espalda, donde lo sujeto firmemente evitando que se separara, las otras dos manos aun estaban sujetas y se acariciaban al compas de su beso, solo el ruido de la maleta al caerse, cuando Dúo la solto para comenzar a acariciar el cabello del soldado perfecto, fue lo que rompio el silencio que se había apoderado de la situación. Parecía que habían olvidado respirar, no lo deseaban, pero lo necesitaban, se separaron a una corta distancia, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus corazones latian a mil por hora, aun no se movían de su posición y al parecer no tenían intenciones de hacerlo o al menos no hasta que... el claxon volvió a escucharse esta vez más insistentemente, al parecer empezaba a desesperarse. Dúo no quería irse pero debía hacerlo, a su mente regreso la conversación con Relena, el soldado perfecto se casaría, así que él no debía estar ahí, pero como apartarse si su cuerpo no le respondía, como alejarse sin derramar una lagrima.  
  
- Mi.... taxi - sus palabras fueron lejanas, en ella se identificaba el deseo de no marcharse, y Heero lo notó  
  
Dúo espero que el soldado perfecto lo soltara, porque él no era capaz de soltarse, mucho menos de alejarse. Pero Heero no lo soltó al contrario lo sujeto con mas fuerza, la mano en la espalda del shinigami mantenía el cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, sentía la calidez que despedía, respiraba su aroma, era fascinante, su otra mano dejo caer la mano que sostenía, pero en vez de alejarlo la acerco hasta su rostro, comenzo a acariciar cada una de sus facciones con sus dedos, comenzando con sus mejillas, donde el shinigami comenzo a temblar, bajo hasta sus labios y los delineo lentamente contemplando y tratando de memorizarlos, siguió en su barbilla y bajo hasta su cuello, donde se encontro con la pequeña cadena de plata, no le dio importancia, recorrio su nuca que producía grandes corrientes de placer a Dúo, comenzo a acariciarla, junto con su cabello, sus miradas no se habían desviado pero Heero la aparto para comenzar a besarlo, realizó el mismo recorrido que su mano, comenzó con sus mejillas, dando pequeños besos cortos y seguidos, pasó por sus labios, pero no se detuvo ahí, bajo hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo profunda y apasionadamente, su aroma embagriaba sus sentidos y para sorpresa del soldado perfecto, Dúo alzo la mano que se encontraba caída, y llego hasta su cabello, y junto con su otra mano, comenzaron a acariciarlo, dando pequeños masajes, pero una de ellas bajo hasta su pecho y comenzo a acariciarlo, sin dificultad alguna desabrocho el saco del expiloto 01, acarició su abdomen y por primera vez sintió el estremecimiento por parte del cuerpo frente a él ante su contacto, recorrió su espalda dando masajes circulares, a la vez que su otra mano desarreglaba totalmente el cabello de Heero, se detuvó cuando sintió a Heero hacer lo mismo, la cara del soldado perfecto se alzó para encontrarse con la mirada violeta. Dúo se sentía en el cielo, ahora era necesario que se fuera, pero antes de hacerlo necesitaba decirle a Heero lo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma desde hace tiempo, desde que lo descubrió y aun antes de enterarse.  
  
- Te amo - sus palabras fueron un susurro que casi se perdieron con el viento, pero al parecer Heero las había escuchado  
  
Dúo miraba fijamente, esperando que ante la revelación, este se asustara y se alejara, tal vez así, él tendría la oportunidad de irse, tal vez así, él podría darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño, tal vez... tal vez eso era lo mejor. Pero ante su sorpresa, Heero se acercó de nuevo, aun con sus respiraciones agitadas por la última vez, aun con sus corazones acelerados, ambos pares de ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, de nuevo sus labios se unieron, al principio solo se rozaron, pero cuando ambos sintieron el dulce sabor del otro, el beso se volvio mas profundo, mas intenso, esta vez cargado de todos los deseos mas apasionados que los unían. La lucha de ambas lenguas fue feroz, que culmino con una derrota de Dúo y una victoria para satisfacción de Heero. Comenzó a explorar cada rincón de ella, los sabores que encontro en ella producían en su cuerpo una onda de choque que él nunca había experimentado, por su parte Dúo sentía su cuerpo arder, sus manos volvieron a moverse al sentir la lengua de Heero dentro de él, lo hicieron de una manera que producía que el beso de Heero se volviera aun más apasionado, el aire se hizo necesario de nuevo. Aun en contra de su voluntad ambos se separaron, pero su distancia era aun más corta que la primera vez, sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban por toda la casa, y opacaban el latir de sus corazones. Un ruido sordo llamó su atención pero no los hizo moverse, no era el claxon, era el rechinar de las llantas al rozar con el pavimento por la velocidad que el auto llevaba al alejarse, al parecer al fin se había marchado. Dúo sabía que ahora no podría irse, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, Heero no había dicho nada ante sus palabras, sólo lo había besado, y si él se iba a casar entonces por que estaba haciendo todo eso, por que. Sus manos se acercaron al pecho del soldado perfecto dispuesto a alejarlo, era el momento antes de que se arrepintiera, si Heero estaba jugando con él debía saberlo, no quería sufrir, y era mejor que se fuera antes de que eso pasara. Pero Heero solo se alejo un poco al sentir la fuerza sobre su pecho, sin alejarse demasiado. Dúo que aun no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo decidió hablar.  
  
- ¿Por que? - sus palabras se escucharon por primera vez claras, su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse, necesitaba saber  
  
Heero no contestó, trato de acercarse de nuevo a Dúo, para depositar un nuevo beso en sus labios, pero el shinigami aparto su cara e intento de nuevo alejarlo, lo cual dejo a Heero totalmente extrañado, trato de decir algo, pero las palabras no querían salir, y antes de que pudiera lograrlo escuchó de nuevo la voz de Dúo, era baja, clara y miraba fijamente sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Por que? - su tono era de exigencia, pero al ver la confusión en los ojos de Heero añadió - Tu estas comprometido con la reina - su voz quiso quebrarse al dar tal noticia, pero esta vez no se lo permitiría siguió hablando - ¿Que es lo que deseas de mí?  
- Yo.... yo - las palabras estaban dispuestas a salir, necesitaba aclarar lo que deseaba, aclarar lo que sentía  
  
Trato de besarlo de nuevo, pero como conseguirlo si Dúo no se lo permitía. Se tranquilizo, la mano que estaba en la nuca del expiloto 02 se acercó para alejar las manos que ahora estaban en su pecho, y aunque estaban firmes cedieron al sentir de nuevo esa calidez. Esta vez, Heero no se acerco a sus labios, rozo la mejilla de Dúo, quedando cerca de su oído, las palabras que se escucharon salieron desde su corazón, lo que sorprendió al shinigami, pero fueron sinceras, cargadas de la emoción que lo embargaba en ese momento, a la vez que trataba de explicar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
- Yo no voy a casarme, al menos no con Relena - explicó sutil y tranquilamente, sintió el movimiento en el otro cuerpo al escuchar su confesión, pero no se apartó, y continuó explicando sin cambiar su tono de voz - Yo no quiero que te vayas, por eso estoy aqui, porque yo... yo... te amo....  
  
Se separó para ver la expresión en el rostro del shinigami, las manos de este todavía estaban en su pecho pero sobre ellas estaba la mano del soldado perfecto, la mirada de Dúo era de incertidumbre, en su rostro podía notarse una gran confusión, pero también se notaba el brillo producto de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, no se casaría y lo.... lo amaba, acaso estaba imaginando, estaba soñando, pero la mirada de Heero le indico que no era así, era verdad y lo había dicho.  
  
- ah... yo...eh... - Las palabras no salían de la boca de Dúo, balbuceaba cosas sin lograr entenderlas  
  
Heero lo vio tratando de decir algo, pero no había nada que decir, todo estaba claro, ambos habían aceptado lo que nunca creyeron posible, Heero soltó las manos de Dúo, y la acerco a su barbilla, la atrajó hacía su rostro, de nuevo sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios, se encontraron por tercera vez esa noche, y aunque no lo creyeran posible, en ese beso podía sentirse el anhelo que ellos sentían en ese momento, que habían sentido desde que se conocieron, desde que se trataron y desde que se dieron cuenta de que no podrían separarse por mucho tiempo. La mano que había sostenido la barbilla de Dúo se había deslizado hasta rodear su cintura y sujetarlo, comenzo a desatar su trenza a la vez que masajeaba su espalda. Dúo aun mantenía sus manos en el pecho del soldado perfecto, comenzo a acariciarlo, a sacar la camisa del pantalon y tocar la piel ardiente de Heero........  
  
¿Fin?  
  
Notas de la autora: Bien, bien, que puedo decir, no se si haya una continuación, tal vez si, tal vez no aun no decido.... La verdad es que no esperaba que saliera asi de largo, quería uno cortito, pero aun asi me faltaron cositas por incluir, pero que no puse porque creí que me iría demasiado a los extremos...... No es el primero que escribo de Gundam Wing, pero aun no me animo a escribir Lemon, porque no se como me vayan a salir.......... aunque tal vez después si escriba algo asi, no se, tal vez solo me dedique al Shonen ai..... Aun asi me encantaría saber su opinión, si les gusto, la odiaron, les parecio cursi (que espero que no), si le falto, un reclamo, una sugerencia, un tomatazo, no se cualquier cosa, seran bienvenidas en gunw02@hotmail.com. Nos vemos en la proxima. (Si es que hay una proxima). 


End file.
